Dial L For Loser
by Simple San
Summary: My Version of Dial L For Loser Warning! Spoilers of 5th book! Simple outline.: TPC split. Massie, Claire and Alicia to Texas. Kristen and Dylan to England. What will happen? Read and Find out. Rated for Slight Language. DISCONTINUED.
1. The Break Up

**THE CLIQUE: **

**Dial L For Loser**

**Summary: My Version of Dial L For Loser Warning! Spoilers of 5th book! How will the Pretty Committee deal with having to go to new schools? And worse of all, split up? Massie, Claire and Alicia sticks together and goes to a Co-Ed regular boarding school in Texas and Dylan and Kristen goes to London. What will happen to them? Read to find out. (Note; I really can't find any uses of writing Dylan and Kristen as main characters so will not neccessairly be added.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series CLIQUE. CLIQUE belongs to Lisi Harrison, the authoress of this interesting series.

* * *

**

**San: luv this series!**

**Massie: Why thank you very much!**

**Alicia: So are you going to torment us in this story? Cuz our life already sucks being expelled from OCD**

**Claire: And I was new in the series…**

**San: Don't worry. This story is going to be totally awesome… as the alternative. I'm not sure if the real one is out yet but this is how I wish it would turn out.**

**Kristen: Are you really not going to use us?**

**San: Yup yup. Maybe a few convos between the PC but other than that, nope.**

**Dylan: Well that's mean!**

**San: I know! Its cuz im evil. MWAHAHA!**

**A random friend of San's: Hey San! Are you going to start the story or not?**

**San: I totally forgot!**

**Kristen: First you exclude us, now you forgot about us? -Runs out of studio crying- **

**San: No, I didn't mean it that way! -Runs after Kristen apologizing- **

**R.F.: Readers, go ahead and read.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1; The Break Up**

**/Massie's Limo**

"This is sooo totally unfair!" Massie whined

"Can't your dad sue, Alicia?" Claire asked

"Kuh-lair! If that was possible, wouldn't I have done so long ago?" Alicia spazzed

"This totally sucks! And if I know my parents, they'll send me to…" Kristen started

"Send you where?" Dylan asked

"TO A COMMON PUBLIC SCHOOL!" Kristen sobbed

"It can't be that bad… public schools will let you wear whatever you want." Claire said trying to lighten up Kristen

"But they have policies. You don't have uniforms but there are many restrictions!" Kristen continued to cry

"This totally sucks!" Massie yelled

"Girls, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Isaac yelled, "My head is in the runs right now. You will all sit quietly until we get to the Block's residence to talk about your punishments."

And so, the girls all sat there cry silently all the way to Massie's house.

**/Massie's House**

"Girls, we have thought hard and long about your punishments." William said

"And so?" Massie asked with an annoyed voice

"Claire, Massie and Alicia. You three will be going to WestbrookBoarding School in Texas." Kendra replied. The three stood there with their mouths opened. _'Texas? TEXAS! How could they do this to us! How could they do this to me!' _Massie thought.

"What about Bean? I can't leave him behind while im far off in Texas!" Massie asked

"He will be fine here with us." Kendra reassure Massie

"What about us?" Dylan asked quietly

"Kristen. You have received a scholarship to a boarding school in London and Dylan, you're going as well." Merri-Lee said. Dylan and Kristen stood there silently. Not even twitching.

"Here is a proposition." Massie spoke up. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"And what is it dear?" William asked.

"We get one week to shop all we want. And we get to take our cell phones, credit cards and anything else we want with us to our new schools." Massie said in a steady voice.

"But your planes leave in 5 days." Kendra informed them

"Then we'll shop for 4 days and pack on the last day." Massie improvised

"Might as well." Merri-Lee said, "They won't be back in Westchester New York until summer and I highly doubt there would be any good shopping places. Plus, they won't see each other ever again."

"I get your point." William agreed

"So can we-" Massie started

"What are you girls waiting for? Get going! Spend every last moment wisely." Kendra urged them to go.

"Hurry!" Alicia said as the 5 bolted for the limo

After shopping and dropping the girls off, Claire and Massie returned home around 6pm.

Once in, they said they already ate **A/N so depressed that they ate junk food** **(Not true but just saying) **and head straight to Massie's room.

"So here is what we need to pack. I'll write a list and I'll make a copy for Alicia." Massie said pick up a note pad and a pen. Claire just sat there, nodded and listened.

"So here is our list." Massie said handing Claire a sheet of paper.

:Master Packing List:

**(A/N: Im going to go in details)**

**Underwear**  
-Undergarments  
-socks (Nothing higher than the ankles)

**Footwear  
**-Tennis Shoes  
-Cowboy Boots (It is Texas isn't it?)  
-High Heels for formal occasions (Nothing more than 1 inch high)

**Tops**

-Fitted T-shirts (None the same color)  
-Fitted Tank Tops (Again, None the same color)  
-Cute dresses for parties  
-cashmere sweaters (Incase it gets cold)  
-Halter Tops (Probably be the only ones there with Halter Tops)  
-Loose T-Shirts (Gym)  
-Turtle neck tanks

**Bottoms  
**-Skirts (3 for each Season, nothing past the knees)  
-Tight Jeans (Goes past the heels. Loose jeans for Claire )  
-2 shorts (Gym class)  
-Tight sweatpants (Gym class or dance if they have dance lessons )

**Sleep Wear**

-Camis  
-Boy Shorts  
-Silk Sets (1 button up shirt with matching bottoms one set)

**Jewelry  
**-Any kind of Jewelry (No brooches!)  
-Watches (Any style)

**Technology  
**-DVD player (chargers as well)  
-Cell phone (and chargers)  
-Digital camera (Claire)  
-Any sort of mp3 player (and chargers)  
-Portable speakers and earphones  
-Batteries (AA & AAA)  
-Flash Lights (extra batteries)Make Up  
**  
Make Up  
**-Face Soap  
-Body Soap  
-Deodorant  
-Moisturizer  
-Perfume (one for day and one for night)  
-Q-tips  
-Make up remover  
-Toothbrush  
-Tooth Paste  
-Mouth wash  
-Dental Floss  
-Tweezers  
-Eyelash curlers  
-mascara  
-Nail polish  
-Nail polish remover  
-Nail file  
-Eyeliner  
-Eye shadow  
-Blush  
-Lip gloss (And lots of it)  
-lip balm  
-No lipsticks  
-Shampoo  
-Conditioner  
-Hairbrush  
-Comb  
-Antifrizz serum  
-Shine serum  
-Bug spray (Just in case)  
-headbands  
-lots of hair elastics

**Other  
**-Sheet Spray  
-Magazines  
-Scented Candles (Totally optional)  
-Bathrobe  
-Towel  
-Shower caps  
-Slippers  
-Laptops

-Brand new school messenger bags  
-Cute Pencil Tins  
-Personalized Pencils  
-Mechanical Pencils  
-Lead Refills  
-White erasers  
-Scientific Calculators  
-Clear Rulers  
-Super cute writing note pads  
-Personal Stationeries

**Purses/Bags**  
-Anything Stylish and would make our future school mates jealous 

**(Scene change. Skipping ahead to the airplane)**

"Behave yourselves and remember. School work is important now, not fashion." William reminded the girls

"Yes father." Massie said

"We're going to miss you guys!" Alicia said turning to Kristen and Dylan

"Ahb-viously!" Massie said starting the group hug

"See you in the summer!" Claire said waving at everyone

**/On the Plane**

After sitting down, the three girls pulled out their cell phones from their carry on purses.

"Multi-convo." Massie suggested

The others nodded in agreement.

**Kristen: We're so gonna miss u guys!**

**Dylan: Definitely**

**Massie: Its all thnxs to Mr. Myner we're all goin to London and Texas.**

**Claire: This rly sucks! I haven't even been at OCD 4 even a year yet!**

**Alicia: And we finally got our boy problems solved 2!**

**Claire: I miss Cam!**

**Massie: And I miss Derrick!**

**Alicia: And I rly miss Josh!**

**Dylan: Planes are taking off. Gotta turn of phones.**

**Kristen: GB you guys!**

Dylan and Kristen turned off their phones.

"Well… here we come Texas." Massie murmured

* * *

**San: So that is the first chapter. Im so proud of myself.**

**Alicia: Its not that bad. Its ok I guess.**

**Claire: Yeah its good for a beginner**

**San: Next chapter will be awhile because I have to share computer with my bros so they might hog it and I need ideas.**

**Kristen: We understand. And thanks for the teddy bear. -Smiles happily and snuggles with giant white teddy bear- **

**Rest of TPC: NO FAIR! SHE GETS A TEDDY BEAR WHEN SHE ISN'T EVEN PART OF THE STORY ANYMORE!**

**Alicia: GET HER!**

**San: R.F. continue for me! -Flees from studio- **

**R.F.: Until next time, see ya! Don't forget to review!**

**Author's notes: So what do you think? My first Fanfic ever! Some of the items on the list were from the 5th book ehehehe. So the girls are going to have to start from the bottom and work their way to the top. Find out what kind of school they're going to be in next chapter. R&R please!**


	2. The New Beginning

**THE CLIQUE:  
****Dial L For Loser**

**Summary: My Version of Dial L For Loser Warning! Spoilers of 5th book! How will the Pretty Committee deal with having to go to new schools? And worse of all, split up? Massie, Claire and Alicia sticks together and goes to a Co-Ed regular boarding school in Texas and Dylan and Kristen goes to London. What will happen to them? Read to find out. (Note; I really can't find any uses of writing Dylan and Kristen as main characters so will not neccessairly be added.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series CLIQUE. CLIQUE belongs to Lisi Harrison, the authoress of this interesting series.

* * *

**

**-San comes in with bandages around her head and left eye-**

**R.F.: What happened to you? I don't think four 11,12,13 year olds could do this to you.**

**San: Ugh…**

**Massie: We chased her towards the stairs…**

**R.F.: …**

**Alicia: Which was 30 steps…**

**R.F.: …  
**

**Claire: And she fell down…**

**R.F.: …**

**Dylan: And landed on her face…**

**R.F.: …**

**Kristen: Glasses shattered. Left lens…**

**R.F.: How could you guys be so cruel to her over one stupid teddy bear!**

**-Everyone starts debating-**

**San: Readers, read on.**

**Author's Notes: So we left Massie, Claire and Alicia taking off to Texas to their new school. So lets find out what kind of school it is and how there are going to work through the new school. Will they be able to shine above the rest just like they did at Octavian Country Day School? Or will the always be stuck at the bottom? Read to find out.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The New Beginning**

"Massie, wake up!" Alicia shook Massie

"We're here Massie! Wake up!" Claire joined in

"Huh?" Massie asked still half asleep

"We're here so grab your purse and lets go!" Alicia ordered with her hands on her hips

"Alright alright… just hold on!" Massie said grabbing her purse and jacket then leaving with her two friends.

"Look!" Claire said pointing to a girl holding a white board with the words 'Octavian Country Day School' writing in neat printing

"Lets go." Massie said leading the towards the girl

"Hello. Are you girls by any chance Massie Block, Alicia Rivera and Claire Lyons?" the girl asked

"Yes we are." Alicia replied

"Follow me. The limo is waiting." The girl said

**/In the limo**

"I apologize. I forgot to introduce myself." The girl said, "My name is San Lee. Many people prefer to say it both at once. Im what you people call a Firsty-Lasty."

"Yes we do call you people firsty-lasty." Alicia said with a nod

"I am your dorm leader. I am also the President of the Student Council and a Parlor Member." San continued

"I see." Claire nodded

"You girls look like A-lister material." San complimented

"Matter of fact, we were the queen bees at OCD also known as The Pretty Committee." Massie said.

"I think I can help you guys get onto our PACT." San said

"Really? Hang on. If this is Texas, why is there such a sense of style?" Massie asked

"I came from Canada. All the PACT members are from other places so yeah, we're different." San said, "The other students are total LBRs, wannabes and skanks."

"You guys use the term LBRs?" Alicia asked surprised

"We sure do." San giggled

"What are skanks?" Massie asked

"Followers of Wannabes." San replied

"I see…" Claire nodded

"And what are the PACT? " Alicia asked

"Perfect and Cool Team." San replied coolly

"Sweet." Massie agreed

"Well, you guys are lucky. You guys are going to share a dorm with me so no one will give any shat on your first year." San said

"Awesome." The girls replied

"And you won't get your student id cards till tomorrow because I need to make it an A-lister id card." San added before arriving, "Here we are!"

The girls stepped out. They looked at the school in disgust. A few shattered windows here and there, vines all over the brick walls, parts of the building are different shades of colors, grass looked dead, the gates were coated with orange rust. Talk about horrible first impression.

"Although the school looks crappy, I assure you our dorm is luxurious." San said

"Better be." Massie murmured

"Lets hurry. I have to show you our dorm and introduce you to our dorm mates." San said leading them to the dorm.

"And this is the Knights dorm." San said unlocking the door with her id card, "Gather around everyone!"

The dorm was indeed luxurious. Supposing everything came from around the world and was contributed by the dorm members. There were two staircases dividing the boys rooms with the girls. Steps were of highly polished wood and with a red carpet neatly pressed upon it. Furniture looked very royal and a neat and dusted fireplace with a warm flickering fire in it. Special desks for letter writing all the way from India and cute bookshelves from China. The carpets had many intricate designs on them and the lobby had stained glasses with images of a knight.

In a few moments 16 kids came to the dormitory lobby.

"You guys, meet our new dorm mates." San started, "Massie Block, Alicia Rivera and Claire Lyons."

"Hello." The girls greeted trying to look cool and serious

"Hello." The dorm greeted back

"Massie, Claire and Alicia, meet my best friend Madison Taylors. Her brother Colin and his best friend Jason. And our other friends are Chloe Singleton, Joey Avalon, Mark and Justin Crewe, Josh Summers, Eric Johnson, Ron Jones, Missy, Lissy and Sissy Jennings, Jane Dias and Tom Turnings." San introduced, "And because it is three to a dorm, Massie, Alicia and Claire, you'll be sharing one dorm and it will be in between my room and Madison, Chloe and Jane's room."

"Why don't we show you to your dorm?" Madison offered

"Sure." The PC accepted.

"The rest of us will take your luggage up." San offered

"Thank you." The PC thanked

**/In TPC dorm room**

"Do we have to wear uniforms?" Massie asked

"Yes we do." Missy replied

"Ugh… I saw the uniforms here and they are so to-taly u-gly." Alicia said

"Yeah… won't catch us wearing long red pleated skirts with super loose orange sweaters and red ribbons as the ties." Massie said

"Wait, how come your uniforms are different." Claire asked finally noticed the different style of the PACT uniforms.

"Because we can afford it and we're to-taly better than those LBRs etc." Jane said

"But, we're in the PACT now right?" Claire asked

"Of course! Just you won't be official till Monday." Chloe stated

"Why?" Alicia asked

"Because we have to modify your student id card. And we have to get you your personalized uniforms!" San said

"So I'll give you a list of available colours. Just choose one of them and I'll have my mother's company ship them here." Madison offered

"Sure." The PC agreed

"We have Pearly White, Royal Blue, Royal Red, Golden Yellow, Lime Green, Bottle Green and Hot Pink which I suggest not to choose." Madison listed.

"I'll take Pearly White." Alicia claimed, "I was going to choose hot pink but because of your recommendation, I changed."

"Good move." Lissy said

"I'll take Royal Blue." Massie claimed

"And I'll take Golden Yellow." Claire claimed

"Alright. So I'll get the forms for you guys to fill out." Madison said walking to the door

"Why do we need forms? Didn't we just give you our colors?" Alicia asked

"Yeah but we need your sizes. Shoe, socks, ties, shirt, skirt etc." Madison replied

"Forgot." Alicia said

"Well at least it is the weekend." Sissy said

"Why?" Claire asked

"Because you get to wear whatever you want on the weekends. And because you don't have your uniforms just yet, you'd have to stay in the dorm till you get them." San replied

"Here are the order forms. I also got you a copy of our Rules and Privileges. Read through the rules for they are important." Madison said coming into the dorm.

"Dinner is in 1 hour. Im going to get changed." San said looking at her watch

"Same here." Said the rest of the PACT

"I suggest filling those order forms and giving them to me at dinner so you can get your uniforms earlier." Madison suggested

"We'll leave you 3 to unpacking. Meet me in the lobby at 7PM and I'll lead you guys down to the dining hall." San said

"Ok. See you." The PC said as everyone left

**/Alone in the Dorm Room**

"Claire, why don't you read the Rules and Privileges out while Alicia and I organize and unpack?" Massie asked

"Sure." Claire obeyed.

**Rules **

**1.Never wear knee length socks without the pom-poms. Without them, our socks will look too white and our socks will look like everyone else's.**

**2.Only wear black slip on shoes or white tennis shoes. (Preferably white tennis shoes) They go well with our socks.**

**3.Never use ribbons to use as your tie. Looks too common.**

**4.Only have your hair in a ponytail, a bun or leave it down. Pigtails are so overrated. Fancy styles are only permitted on special occasions.**

**5.Never let anyone eat at the PACT without the leader's consent.**

**6.No cheap knockoffs of anything.**

**7.Absolutely NO coffee in the dorm! Coffee stops growth just to tell ya.**

**8.Clean up after yourselves. Common courtesy.**

**9.No loud music in dorm lobby. In your own room please.**

**10.No backpacks. Suitcases, Messenger bags, purses, totes, carriers and anything licensed are totally in and are permitted.**

"I never knew coffee shrinks you!" Massie said out loud

"I did. It has a lot of caffeine as well." Claire said

"Rules makes sense." Alicia said, "I love it here already!"

"Im not going to pull through till I hear the privileges." Massie said continuing her unpacking.

"Continue Claire." Alicia ordered and turning back to unpacking

**Privileges**

**1.All access ID Cards, which allows you to enter dorm, be excused from classes early, discounts at the shopping center, laundry service and leave school campus anytime.**

**2.Cut in lines.**

**3.Eat at PACT table**

**4.No curfew or bedtime**

**5.Limo Service**

**6.Free Year Books**

**7.Special Meals**

**8.Popularity**

"Emahgawd! I love it here!" Massie yelled out and flinging her arms into the air

"Well im done now." Alicia said standing up and putting her hands on her hips

"Oh, so can you fill out the forms while I unpack?" Claire asked

"Sure." Alicia complied

"We have 15 minutes to complete the forms." Claire said looking at her watch

"Lets hurry then." Alicia said picking up a pen and filling her info first.

* * *

**San: Chp. 2 done!**

**Alicia: So can we go eat yet?**

**San: But dinner is not till next chapter!**

**Massie: Fine. We'll wait then.**

**Kristen: Why you guys wait, Dylan and I will go get something to eat then.**

**Dylan: Yeah, cuz we're not in this story anymore.**

**R.F.: Anyone ordered some salads?**

**San: …**

**Claire: I did!**

**San: What! You're cutting dinner!**

**Claire: No Im not. Who said we can't have a snack?**

**Massie: Good point.**

**Alicia: Pass me one too!**

**San: -sigh- I'll see if I can type up our next chapter while they finish their snack. Review please.

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: So they're beginning to like it here. Lets see what happens at dinner next chapter.**


	3. New Friends and New Rivals

**THE CLIQUE:  
****Dial L For Loser**

* * *

**Summary: My Version of Dial L For Loser Warning! Spoilers of 5th book! How will the Pretty Committee deal with having to go to new schools? And worse of all, split up? Massie, Claire and Alicia sticks together and goes to a Co-Ed regular boarding school in Texas and Dylan and Kristen goes to London. What will happen to them? Read to find out. (Note; I really can't find any uses of writing Dylan and Kristen as main characters so will not neccessairly be added.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series CLIQUE. CLIQUE belongs to Lisi Harrison, the authoress of this interesting series.

* * *

**

**San: Is everyone ready for the dinner scene now?**

**Everyone: Yeah! Lets get on with it!

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: Now that they're done dealing with uniforms and unpacking, it just about time to go and fill their stomachs with food and to meet new people and the teachers.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: New friends and new rivals**

**/Dorm Lobby\**

"Finally you guys show up!" San said

"Sorry about that San-lee." Massie said panting from the sudden dash down the stairs

"Yeah, just had to finish off the order forms." Alicia panted

"You can give those to Madison. Dinner announcements are going to begin in 30 minutes. So lets go!" San urged

"Ok." Claire said

**/Dinner Hall\**

"So now you know how to get down here?" San asked

"I think so…" Claire said trying Kristen's memory technique

"Don't worry. I'll give you the tour and your own copies of the school map tomorrow." Jane offered

"Sure thing." The PC agreed

"Good Evening Everyone. May I have everyone's attention?" The head master asked standing up.

"PACT unwritten rule, stand up during the whole announcement." Chloe whispered to them

"Oh. Ok." The PC whispered back standing up

"Will I have our Parlor Boarder Student please come up to make the announcements?" the headmaster asked

"That's the headmaster. Mr. Wilson. He is such a bore which is why San-lee has to make the announcements." Madison whispered

"I see." Alicia whispered back

"Alrighty everyone. Time for the evening announcements." San begun, "Today we have three new PACT members and are also new students from Octavian Country Day School in Westchester New York. Massie Block, Alicia Rivera and Claire Lyons. Will you girls wave your hands so everyone can recognize you?"

The Pretty Committee waved their hands in the air.

"Thank you girls. Now, as everyone knows, the Year End dance is coming up. The faculty is looking for 20 more eligible students to help decorate the ballroom. Sign up sheet is at my Office on the 2nd floor next to the upper library door. Remember, no students are allowed to leave to the school premises. Doing so will have you banned from the dance. If you want to do your shopping, please wait till weekend trips to the Village. Failure to understand will have you suspended from the school. Last day of school is June 1st. Meaning exams are coming up so study, study, study! Anyone with an average below a B are to repeat the grade. As some people know, there has been a major vandalism crisis in the computer lab so there are no computers available. Depend on the library. Books are to be returned in one or else fees will be issued out. That is about everyone. Have a good meal." San finished off.

"Yeah!" Everyone chanted sitting down and getting ready to eat

**/PACT Table\**

"So why do we stand up during the whole announcements?" Massie asked

"Three reasons. 1, shows respect to San-lee.2, makes us look superior to the others and 3, allows us to show off our outfits." Missy explained

"I see now." Massie responded, "And here are our uniform orders."

"Great." Madison said taking the forms, "I'll have them faxed to my mother right after dinner."

"So tell us, how did you guys wind up here in Texas when you were from New York?" Tom asked

"We got expelled." Claire said looking down

"Yeah… if Claire and I didn't get into such a big fight…" Alicia said also looking down

"Its not your fault you guys. It was Mr. Myner's fault for being a lousy teacher." Massie said trying to cheer up her friends.

"So what was it like there?" Joey asked

"It was awesome. It was way better there than here. Not like im saying you guys aren't cool or anything but we ruled at that school." Alicia said

"Yeah… this school is pretty crappy. But the academics are really good." Mark said

"At our OCD, it was all about fashion and accessorizing. So the academics sucked." Claire said, "I was new there but we got expelled before I completed my first year there."

"And the all boys academy next door had some pretty hot and cute guys." Alicia sighed

"Yeah… almost 95 of the guys in the school don't fit in that category… many thinks you need looks to get in." Colin said, "Im only in the PACT because I'm intelligent. Same with Jason, Eric, Ron and Justin. Tom, Mark, Joey, and Josh are in because of looks and leadership skills."

"That's not true. Quite a number of girls fall for you Colin. Trust me." San said

"You're only saying that because you're the most friendly student in the school San-lee." Colin said

"So how did the girls get in?" Alicia asked

"San-lee got in because she top athlete, top student, most friendly, most courageous and for being a great leader. Madison got in for being a top student and most richest. Chloe got in for being a great athlete and for being a great leader. The triplets, Missy, Lissy and Sissy, got in for intelligence and Jane got in for being Rich and friendly." Ron replied

"Really? Then how come we got in?" Claire asked

"Because you're from New York and with a great sense of the finer life." San said

"So the dance is coming up… if I knew, I would've packed a better dress!" Alicia started

"And I highly doubt any shopping center in this dead land would have something worth it." Massie sneered while eating her soup

"Which is why you got me." Madison said, "My mom owns a fashion industry in Asia so you just need to have San-lee draw a dress design, fill out your sizes, I fax them and within 2 weeks, you should have a dress ready for you and for free!"

"Awesome!" Claire cheered

"You should show up with a date. It'll look good on your rep that you're able to get a date." Jane suggested

"I don't think im ready to move on yet." Massie said starring at her soup

"Oh no he didn't!" Alicia screamed

"You too!" Claire asked

"Nani?" San asked

"What is Nani?" Alicia asked

"It means 'what' in Jap." San replied

"Oh." Alicia said turning back to Massie and Claire

"Derrick dumped me because a long distance relationship is too much for him." Massie said still starring at her soup

"Cam said the same thing to me." Claire said looking down

"Josh dumped me before we left…" Alicia said

"Hey now…" Eric said trying to cheer them up

"Look, they ahb-viously don't care about you anymore. You shouldn't care about them either. It would seem pathetic. And besides, long distance relation ships don't really work out unless you're engaged or somewhat." San said trying to reason them

"Ouch." Justin said, 'Isn't that kinda harsh San-lee?"

"But she is speaking truth." Jason agreed

"San-lee is right. No use crying over Josh when he likes Claire." Alicia said smiling, "Thanks San-lee."

"No problem." San said

"Speaking about dates… who are you going with San-lee?" Madison asked

"Not going to bother yet. I'll ask him later but now isn't the time." San replied

"You're going to ask someone, San-lee? Isn't that social suicide?" Massie asked

"Not around here. Im brave and pretty sure no one would turn me down." San said eating her soup, "How about you guys?"

"Im going with Josh." Madison said with a slight blush

"Umm, yeah." Josh said turning his head

"Missy is going with Joey, Lissy is going with Ron, Sissy is going with Justin, Jane is going with Tom and Chloe is going with Eric." Madison finished the whole convo for them

"Everyone in the dorm neh?" San asked

"Looks like it." Massie said now cheering up

"You have half hour to finish your dinner." Mr. Wilson said standing up

"Lets just go. Tomorrow I have to show you around so lets go save some body energy." San said standing up.

"Alright. Lets go." The PACT said agreeing and leaving to the door

**/Corridor\**

"That is so not fair. They haven't been here for more than 1 day and they're already in the PACT." Said a girl who came up to San-lee. Obviously a LBR, EW or a skank

"Step aside Celia or get hurt." San warned under her breath

"But it's not fair! I've been trying to get into the PACT for 3 years and here they come and take away my chances!" Celia said pointing at Massie, Claire and Alicia

"We're not in the mood for this so back off!" Chloe warned

Celia and her skanks backed down.

"Good, now we need to get our rests so get lost." Mark snapped walking along with San

Claire, Massie and Alicia followed the group from the back

"Tina, Carla, Becky, Rebecca! NOW!" Celia ordered and they all charged at Massie, Claire and Alicia

San, Chloe and Jane were quicker however and tackled the 5 girls down

"I said enough!" San said

"You'll all pay for this!" Celia warned pointing at them

"What in the name of blue cosmos is going on here?" Mr. Wilson asked coming from the dining hall

"Im going to ruin you right here and now." San whispered to Celia.

Celia watched in horror as San pulled out a cigarette.

"I was just about to confiscate this from her when her group went and tackled me." San said passing the cigarette to the headmaster

"Thank you Miss Lee." The headmaster thanked, "As for you five, follow me."

"You'll pay dearly…" Celia muttered under her breath

**/Back in the Dorm Lobby\**

"San-lee! How could you!" Mark yelled

"How could I what?" San asked in a calm voice

"Why would you smoke?" Colin asked

"You know what it does to you!" Chloe joined in

"For your information you guys, I do not smoke. I confiscated a carton today and thought of using it to ruin rebels with one damaging blow." San said in her defense

"Smile San-lee." Jason ordered

"Sure." San obeyed and showed off her perfect pearly white teeth

"She doesn't smoke." Madison assure the others

"I think the cig plan is clever." Massie commented

"Yeah! Nice move San-lee." Alicia complimented

"Thank you. Now everyone, lets get some rest, we have tour our new friends then we have to go to the Village with the others and supervise." San said

"Right!" Everyone agreed

Then everyone said their good nights and went to bed.

* * *

**R.F.: I thought you said you couldn't update frequently**

**San: But I wrote this down then I typed it up **

**Massie: Smart**

**Alicia: That Celia character seems to fit right into the story**

**San: Yup**

**Claire: And like our story, we should take a rest.**

**Everyone: Review please! And until next time, see ya!**

**Author's notes: So they have a new rival who wants to take down the PACT and tomorrow is their tour day and supervision day. Find out how that turns out in the next chapter.**


	4. First Day1

**THE CLIQUE:  
****Dial L For Loser**

* * *

**Summary: My Version of Dial L For Loser Warning! Spoilers of 5th book! How will the Pretty Committee deal with having to go to new schools? And worse of all, split up? Massie, Claire and Alicia sticks together and goes to a Co-Ed regular boarding school in Texas and Dylan and Kristen goes to London. What will happen to them? Read to find out. (Note; I really can't find any uses of writing Dylan and Kristen as main characters so will not neccessairly be added.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series CLIQUE. CLIQUE belongs to Lisi Harrison, the authoress of this interesting series. And any products mentioned throughout the story from belong to its respectful company.

* * *

**

**Reviewers I thank:  
-Tweetybaby**

**

* * *

San: WAKEY WAKEY!**

**Claire: A couple more minutes please?**

**R.F.: UP AND AT EM! **

**Kristen: Yeah! Get up!**

**Massie: -groans-**

**San: Im suppose to write about your first full day at Westbrook Boarding School!**

**Alicia: I forgot…**

**San: Now get up! I can't write about your day when you haven't got started!**

**Massie, Alicia and Claire: Ok ok already…**

**San: And here we go!

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: Their first whole day at the school. Will they make more friends? Or will the encounter more enemies? Read to find out.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: First Day**

**/Dorm lobby**

"Ara Kami-Sama!" San sighed slumping onto one of the couches

"Ara Kami-Sama?" Mark asked

"Means oh my god in Japanese." San answered

"You're taking your Japanese studies serious aren't you, San-lee?" Colin asked

"Hai." San said giving a nod so they understand what it means

"They're taking forever!" Madison whined

"I don't even think they're awake." Jane said

"I'll go wake them up." San offered getting up

**/Pretty Committee's Dorm**

"WAKEY WAKEY!" San yelled to wake them up

"Oh my god!" Massie screamed nearly jumping out of bed

"Come on! You're burning daylight! And besides, you're wasting time! At this rate, I will only have 5 hours to give you tour before we have to go the village!" San said with her hands on her hips, "Get going! We still need to go get breakfast and everyone is waiting for you three!"

"Alright alright already…" Alicia said getting out of bed and going to her wardrobe.

**/Half hour later in the lobby**

"Finally! Lets get going!" Jason said getting up from his seat and heading to the door

"Sorry! Its not like we have an alarm clock." Massie said back in sarcasm

"And I don't think I should volunteer for that." San joined in the sarcasm

**/Dining Hall**

"Here are your Student ID cards." San said hand out 3 cards, "And can I see your schedules?"

"Yeah sure. Why?" Claire said digging her schedule out of her new messenger bag.

"Because I want to make sure I stop at the classrooms you have to go to." San replied

"I see." Alicia said

"But just in case. There are over 300 classrooms. All the classroom numbers are labeled according to floors. Example, the 100s are one the first, the 200s on the second. Rooms 1-33 are in the west wing, 34-67 are in the center area and 68-100 are in the east wing."

"Wow, easy readings." Claire comment

"I know. Anyone who gets lost on their first day are instant LBRs." Madison said

"Totally. So I just need to get my glasses so I can ready where we're going…" San said hoisting her bag onto the table

"What an ah-dorable bag San-lee." Claire commented

"Thanks. It's a Sanrio Cinnamoroll Heart School Bag." San said, "No offence but I don't like brand items much. I prefer getting the ultra cute licensed items. And plus, with them I would have the absolute best!"

"Its so ah-dorable. Are there any other characters? I think I might go for them." Alicia said, "Can I see your bag closer?"

"Sure." San said handing her bag over. "You guys know hello kitty right?"

"Yeah, so many LBRs had those cheap knock off items at our old school." Massie said sitting down and also looking at the bag

"So there is Cinnamoroll, Hello Kitty, Chococat, My Melody, Bandtz-Maru, Charmmy Kitty, Sugar Bunnies, Little Twin Stars and that's all I can remember." San said

"Yeah, San-lee and I have glasses cases with those characters. San-lee has the Sugar bunnies Felt one and I have the Little Twin Stars case. She even has the Hello Kitty Contact Lens Set." Chloe said getting interested in this convo.

"If you have contact lens, why don't you use them San-lee?" Massie asked, "Cuz in my opinion, glasses are dorky."

"2 reasons. Contact lens gets all boogery, and 2, glasses are not dorky, they're sophisticated." San reasoned.

"Can we see all of your other products? " Alicia asked

"Tonight." San said

"Why tonight?" Claire asked

"2 reasons. One, we have to tour you guys and go to the village to restock on a few supplies and 2, I always have my Girls Night In, in my dorm room." San answered

"Is your dorm really that big?" Massie asked

"Yeah. Her dorm room is the size of one of the classrooms here." Madison stated

"Cool." Claire said

"Now, lets stop talking and get the tour started with." San said putting her glasses case away Wearing her glasses, just putting empty case away in her bag.

**/Touring the School**

"So the first 100-133 are the Math Classrooms, 134-167 are the detention halls, study halls, multipurpose rooms, staff room, main office, and such. 168-199 are the Science Classrooms." San said pointing to each of the wings.

"Alright, so we'll just label the wings Math, Faculty, and Science." Claire said taking out a pencil and writing the labels just above the wings.

"And an unwritten privilege for us PACT members is that we get to use the faculty elevator so lets go!" San said pointing to the elevator

"On this floor, 200-233 are the English classrooms, 234-267 are language courses, 268-299 are Social Studies."

"The third floor, 300-333 are Home Economics classes. 334-367 are Technology and Woodworks. And 368-399 are Dance, Choir, Band, Art and drama classrooms. Gym classes are in the outside buildings over there. The one on the right side." San said pointing out of the window. "And the other outside building is the teacher dorm, library, computer lab and my office is there. And you know the student dorms are all the way in backside of the school."

"I see. How long do we have to get ready for the village?" Claire asked

"Its 3:30 right now, we do not have to be there till 4:30. So we need to dash and get ready." San said, "I'll meet you guys in the dorm lobby when we're ready to go. Remember, you have to be there at 4:00 Sharp! We're in charge of watching over student activities."

"Yes ma'am." The girls chanted while dashing to the elevators while San sprinted to the stairs.

**/Dorm Lobby**

"You guys are actually on time today!" Justin mocked

"Shut up." Alicia said smacking him in the arm

"And you have another cute bag." Claire commented seeing that San has a different bag

"Yeah. It's a Cinnamoroll Herringbone Handbag." San said, "Now, no time to chat here, there'll be plenty of time in the limo so lets go."

**/In the girls' limo**

"San-lee, Spill." Jane demanded

"Spill what?" San asked innocently

"Who are you going to ask to the dance!" Missy, Lissy, Sissy and Jane said in unison

"Not telling! You guys should wait till last minute." San said crossing her arms

"Fione." The girls said disappointedly

"So did you guys get lost?" Madison asked

"Actually, no. I thought we would but the system is very simple." Alicia answered.

"Well, im tired as it is so im going to listen to my I-Pod. Wake me when we get there." San said falling asleep.

"Same here. How long is the trip?" Massie asked letting out a yawn

"Half hour." Madison said also letting out a yawn

"Yeah, im napping, pretty tired from all the walking." Alicia said falling asleep

"Night." Everyone else awake said before sleeping.

San: Another chappie done!

* * *

**Alicia: Good for you**

**San: Im actually pretty tired now…**

**Claire: Same here…**

**Massie: Lets nap for now then continue the village some other time**

**R.F.: Yeah…**

**San: Until next time, see ya! –Falls asleep at desk-**

**Author's Notes: So they didn't encounter any friends or rivals. Maybe next chapter. Review please.**


	5. First Day 2

**THE CLIQUE:  
****Dial L For Loser**

* * *

**Summary: My Version of Dial L For Loser Warning! Spoilers of 5th book! How will the Pretty Committee deal with having to go to new schools? And worse of all, split up? Massie, Claire and Alicia sticks together and goes to a Co-Ed regular boarding school in Texas. Dylan and Kristen goes to London. What will happen to them? Read to find out. (Note; I really can't find any uses of writing Dylan and Kristen as main characters so will not neccessairly be added.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series CLIQUE. CLIQUE belongs to Lisi Harrison, the authoress of this interesting series. And any products mentioned throughout the story from belong to its respectful company.**

**

* * *

San: Okay you guys… time to wake up…**

**Massie: What time is it?**

**Kristen: Time for San to write the 2nd half of chapter 4**

**Dylan: Yeah… -still half asleep-**

**Alicia: Well im up now**

**Claire: Who wants gummies?**

**-Everyone looks at Claire.-**

**San: I DO!**

**Claire: Uh… never mind**

**-San looks disappointed-**

**R.F.: I got some instant noodles now lets eat while we finish up this scene**

**Everyone: Yeah.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: First Day pt.2**

"Psst. Maddy? Are you awake?" San whispered

"Yeah. What are you thinking?" Madison asked. San made a silent scream and mouthed Wake Up. Madison nodded in approval.

"3" San counted

"2" Madison counted

"1!" They both counted

"WAKE UP!" Madison and San screamed

Everyone jumped out of their seats and was like looking around at each other. San and Madison burst in fits of laughter.

"That was not funny." Missy said sliding back into her seat

"Is too." Madison debated

"Is not." Lissy fought

"Is not!" Madison fought back

"Is too!" Sissy said

"Is not." San said calmly

"Is-" but before the others finished

"Times infinite." San said crossing her arms

"Ooh. Got us at the infinite." The others sighed in disappointment

"Nice job." Madison said give San a high five

"True and true." San said giving a nod

"We're here young misses." The driver said stopping at their destination

"Thank you. Come back at 6 PM sharp." San said giving the driver a tip.

"Yes miss." The driver said driving off to park and spend some time by himself

"Celia's group has been banned right?" Chloe asked

"Yes, so we don't have to supervise them. But you guys are on shift. The headmaster wants me to tour Massie, Claire and Alicia around the village so im not on duty today. You guys think you can handle just a few more students?" San asked

"It'll be no problem." Said Jane

"Now, I'll go show you the shops around here. Kinda small and always packed so that's why the dorm always depend on me and Madison for outfits." San said as they headed into the village square

"Well, so what can we buy?" Alicia asked beginning to feel bored

"Well, we just buy essentials such as soap, shampoo, conditioner the basic needs." San said

"Ugh… im never coming here again…" Massie said letting her arms drop

"But we have to. We have to supervise the other students for we are the role models." San said, "And besides, there is a secret department store around here and you mustn't say a word."

"Ehmahgawd! I can't believe this! Really? Will you show us?" Alicia asked jumping up and down

"Hyper-down! The other students are coming!" San said trying to calm Alicia down

"Or right. Sorry San-lee." Alicia said standing still and trying to hide all of her excitement

"Lets go." San said leading them to some kind of alleyway

"So what is it like?" Massie asked getting interested

"Its like our own private fashion post office." San replied

"What?" Claire asked confused

"Like, everything we order gets sent here so no one else would touch at all." San responded

"So we can't buy anything?" Alicia asked disappointed

"You can. There are a few wrong destinations and we decided not to send them back so we keep them. Make sure you save up a lot of points." San said

"Points?" The PC asked

"Yeah. You know your student ID cards? They act like credit cards. You get extra points for joining teams of for being an enthusiastic student in class and participate. And they have a machine at the shop where you can exchange money for points but never points for money. Each every 5 points is a dollar." San explained

"Sweet. This would be a piece of cake." Alicia said

"Yeah, it is quite easy. Well for me. Im on the volleyball team, basketball team, track team, baseball team, library monitor, and Supply Monitor." San said listing the things she participated in

"Wow… no wonder you're the parlor boarder." Claire said

"So whats in stock there?" Massie asked

"A few formal gowns, a whole bunch of cute purses and bags and other accessories." San answered

"Ooh I can't wait to get in." Alicia said jumping up and down again in excitement

"If you guys don't find anything nice for the dance, you can ask me and Madison for a dress. But remember, it has to be two weeks before the dance or else you won't get it in time." San said as they came to a door of some dusty old shop

"Is this the right place?" Claire asked. The shop looked worse than the school

"Which is why it is cleverly hidden." San said, "Welcome to _Viola_."

The girls stepped into a room which looked like a huge warehouse with different styles of dresses here, skirts over there, bags around in the corner and such. They were overwhelmed.

"Go and pick whatever you want. Because this is your first time, I'll pay seeing I have a lot of extra points and you guys only have 500 points each." San said taking out her card

"This is like… ehmahgawd!" Massie said slapping her cheeks with her hands

"Now I have a few packages to pick up. Whenever you order a package that is sent to here, the pick up reception is on the 2nd floor. You can't really miss the desk. And you can see the stairs." San said pointing to the balcony

"Alright." The girls said heading towards the dresses to find something for the dance

**/Time change to departure\**

"Alright girls, put em up." San said gesturing them to put their items onto the check out desk.

"Thank you very much San-lee." Claire thanked

"No problem. But you guys have to help me carry my packages." San said pointing to the pile of boxes on the side. There must be like 25 of them

"What are those?" Alicia asked mortified that she has to carry a lot of weight

"New sleeping bags for tonight." San answered and watched Alicia relax, "And my latest Sanrio and dress shipment."

"There are 26 boxes. You guys will each carry 6 boxes. I will carry the rest and the shopping bags." San said

"Are you sure? That's quite a lot." Massie asked

"Its no prob. Im pretty strong and im still striving." San said with a smile

"Thank you for shopping at Viola. Come again." The sales clerk thanked

"No, thank you." San said putting her card back into her wallet, "Now, I'll stack them for you and I'll open the door for you guys. Then I'll stack mine and lift my burden."

"Ok." The PC nodded

**/At the limo (Meaning outside of it)\**

The girls are putting their belongings into the back of the limo as the other girls came back from a tiring day of chaperoning.

"How much did you buy?" Madison asked because there was no more room so they took the shopping bags in with them

"Claire, Massie and Alicia bought dresses for the dance and I picked up our new sleeping bags and my other orders." San answered as soon as everyone sat back down and they headed back.

"Other orders?" Chloe asked

"Yeah. My dress, and more Sanrio products. They're so ah-dorable." San answered

"Like what?" Jane asked

"New bags, a new calculator and a white board calendar." San said

"Cute." The PACT girls said

"So tonight is the sleep over. You guys should come round after dinner. I have my own personal bathroom so you guys can take turns, shower up and change then get settled down and party." San told Massie, Claire and Alicia

"Sure thing. We wouldn't miss it for the world." The PC said

* * *

**San: Another chappie done! **

**Alicia: Stating the obvious again? **

**-San sticks her tongue out- **

**Massie: That's cool, a mysterious glamour store **

**San: Yup **

**R.F.: Darn… Im not in the story so I can't go to the sleepover **

**San: Tough **

**Kristen: That means I can't go either **

**Dylan: Me too! **

**San: No big. I had Claire go find some sleeping bags **

**Massie: What for? **

**San: We'll have a staff sleepover while I find out how I will write the next chapter **

**Everyone: -cheers- Until next time. See ya! **

**Author's notes: No new friends or rivals. But they did discover a shopping place in the dead lands of Texas. And they're going to have a sleepover! What fun but for now, must go. Review please.**


	6. The Sleepover

**THE CLIQUE:  
****Dial L For Loser**

* * *

**Summary: My Version of Dial L For Loser Warning! Spoilers of 5th book! How will the Pretty Committee deal with having to go to new schools? And worse of all, split up? Massie, Claire and Alicia sticks together and goes to a Co-Ed regular boarding school in Texas. Dylan and Kristen goes to London. What will happen to them? Read to find out. (Note; I really can't find any uses of writing Dylan and Kristen as main characters so will not necessarily be added.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series CLIQUE. CLIQUE belongs to Lisi Harrison, the authoress of this interesting series. And any products mentioned throughout the story from belong to its respectful company.

* * *

**

**Massie: So what is the point of this sleepover if we're just going to watch San write our tale?**

**San: You're the ones who were complaining so don't look at me**

**Claire: But you're the one told me to get the sleeping bags and everything!**

**R.F.: They have a point there –eats salad-**

**Alicia: True –eats her salad-**

**Dylan: Where did you guys get the salads?**

**San: Made a fridge for food for you guys so you guys could quiet down while I work**

**Kristen: That is thoughtful of you San –holds onto the teddy bear from chapter 1**

**San: Then you guys can pay back by sitting down and quietly eat your salads while I work on your story.**

**Staff: Alright alright already…

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: The sleepover**

**/Dinner Hall\**

"Attention everyone! Time for tonight's announcements." San started, " Today is April 15th. Exams are 1 month away people. Study hard! The dance is after the exams are over with meaning it is on the June 1st and trains/planes and other transportations for home are available on June 5th for those who wish to go home for the break and return on Sept. 2nd. Thanks to the charitable donation of the PACT the school computer lab now has 100 brand new I-Macs for student uses. But because of the incident, the lab will be off limits until the summer break unless very special permission by a faculty member and must have a signed note of approval. Today we have gotten a letter of complaint from the village chief about students from this school has been littering. We should set a good example and clean up after yourselves. That is all for tonight. Eat up!"

**/At PACT table\**

"I can't wait for your sleepover!" Alicia said

"It is gonna be fun alright." Madison said, "San-lee and I will unveil a new fashion line, courtesy of Asian Indigo Stars Corporations."

"Ehmahgawd! Really? Its out now?" The other girls squealed

"Yup yup." Madison and San nodded.

"Better plug your ears tonight boys. The Spring/Summer line is to be unveiled tonight." Jason joked

"Nice." Josh said

"Ahaha… laugh it all you want. We'll get back at you." San said crossing her arms

"And for your information, it is the Spring Line." Madison added also crossing her arms

"Hey San-lee. Pass this Massie." Mark whispered to San

"Sure thing. Any special message I should say?" San asked taking the napkin

"Tell her to open it tonight." Mark whispered

"Sure thing." San whispered back, "Massie! Special delivery from special someone."

"Thanks." Massie thanked but before opening it San stopped her

"He says not to open it till tonight." San said

"Ok." Massie said stuffing the noted back into her jacket

"Payback for that cig stunt. Girls, now!" came Celia's voice

"Alicia! Claire!" San and Madison called out in unison. Because Alicia and Massie were sitting between San and Madison, San and Madison jumped out of their seats to block the bucket of slime like substance.

San and Madison screamed out loud in disgust. The whole school gasped in fear. No one would dare laugh. Everyone respected the PACT for what they have done and the PACT was definitely different. They did not pick on the lower class students and just left them alone. People felt pity towards Madison but not San for they knew she would come back from it quite easily. San fumed with fury.

"Headmaster, I wish I could restrain from cursing in front of my fellow students but I will not tolerate this!" San hollered

"You may go on. I believe you and Miss Taylors deserve to let out your anger here and on the trouble makers rather than have you take it out on innocent students when you did not mean it." Mr. Wilson said. The rest of the staff nodded in approval. It was fair. San donated towards the school whenever she could and with her summer allowance! Madison has done the same. And it was fair because the got the slime for a good cause, standing up for the freshmen.

"CELIA YOU LITTLE BYOTCH! NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU TRY, YOU WON'T GET ONTO THE PACT! YOU THINK BULLYIN PEOPLE GETS YOU IN BUT THAT IS NOT TRUE! AND YOU WILL NEVER GET IN BECAUSE OF THE STUNT YOU JUST PULLED!" San screamed

Celia was wide-eyed. She cannot believe that San is going to go and humiliate her in front of the whole student body and the staff too.

"Celia, San-lee and I have found the biggest scoop on you that is worth millions of gossip points." Madison said very loudly so everyone could hear

Celia knew it. She knew what they were going to say was going to ruin her reputation. They know almost everything about everyone's business.

"Yes. We found out you're the one responsible for the computer lab vandalism." San said

Everyone gasped

"She tried to change her report card but of course was unable to. So in order to hide the fact that she tried, she destroyed all the computer to make it seem like a vandalism rather than a cheat's attempt." Madison spoke as if she was a lawyer in a courtroom.

"Do you girls have proofs to prove your accusations?" asked Mr. Wilson

"Yes we do. I found a letter that belongs to her in the lab when I was helping with the unloading of the new computers. A letter from her family saying if she didn't get straight A's she would have to take extra academics during the summer. AND, it had the teacher's report office password from last month. I guess they didn't know it changes all the time." San answered with pure confidence of a lawyer and holds the entire school in wonders.

"Celia, not only did you cost the school a fortune but you tried to cheat your grades. And for that, you are herby expelled from Westbrook Co-Ed boarding academy." Mr. Wilson sentenced

Celia's skanks are appalled. Celia looked like she was slapped hard.

"You are to leave by the end of this week." Mr. Wilson instructed, "I suggest you pack up now."

"You guys think you're all that…" Celia uttered to San and Madison

"No we don't." Madison debated

"However, the others do." San said gesturing to the school

"Fine. I'll prove to you that not everyone likes you!" Celia snapped, "Who here has been picked on by the PACT?"

"I have but only for a week because I lost their Volleyball jerseys." One boy said

Other than that no one else's hand shot up. The PACT gave Celia and her skanks a smirk.

"Miss Andrews. You are to leave the dinning hall now!" Mr. Wilson yelled pointing to the wooden doors

"You'll pay San-lee." Celia muttered one last time

Once Celia was out. Madison and San gave each other a smile and laughed at how silly they looked. Everyone looked at the as if they were crazy

"Do you know how ridiculous you look?" San asked Madison and pointing

"How about you? Your aqua streaks are now green!" Madison laughed

"Sir, if it is alright, may we leave now?" San asked still giggling

"Go right ahead." Mr. Wilson said returning to his dinner and everything went back to before.

**/San's dorm room\**

"I'll go get washed up and changed. You can go get your stuff and I'll be 15 minutes." San said getting her pjs and heading to her bathroom

"Sure." Madison said leaving the room to get her stuff

**/7:30\**

"Ok, I got new sleeping bags and got names imprinted on them so you just them lay out so it looks like we're having a conference. I'll get my portable table and my T.V. setted up." San said

"Where are the sleeping bags?" Madison asked

"Oh, they're still wrapped up in the packages. Just rip the wrappings off. But do not touch the white packages. Those are my Sanrio products." San said remembering the sleeping bags were still wrapped.

"Okay." Madison said, "So what are the plans for tonight?"

"Well, we're showing the Spring Line and I guess we can just chill for tonight and watch music videos. Plus I was going to show Alicia and Claire my Sanrio collection." San said, "So the table is out, T.V. is set. I'll get the clothes and set them."

"We'll I got five sleeping bags." Madison said

"Don't worry, we still have like 20 minutes left." San assured her getting out a special clothing rack and displayed the outfits. "How many outfits were delivered?"

"I think about 32." Madison answered

"Oh, then I have to work quick." San said picking up her pace, "Madison, when you're done, can you get the pop and food?"

"Sure thing." Madison said unwrapping the last sleeping bag.

"Make sure Alicia's, Claire's and Massie's are closer to my item closet. Not my clothing closet." San said placing up another dress

**/7:50\**

"Alright, all the outfits are up." San said brushing her bangs aside, "So what kind of music videos tonight?"

"Asian pop. Even though I don't understand them, they sound pretty cool." Madison suggested

"Alright." San said going to her bookshelf to get her DVDs

"I'll put the covers on. I can't wait for their comments about our next line!" Madison said with excitement in her voice

"Neither can I." San said smiling

"San-lee let me fix your hair. Your black hair is like, covering up your aqua streaks." Madison offered and grabbing San's brush

"Sure." San said after putting her BoA 2004 Love and Honesty Tour DVD in and let it start.

"There you go." Madison said stepping away and held up a mirror

"Thanks." San said. Then she takes a glimpse at her watch, "Its 7:59, they should be here any second."

Then a knock comes on the door.

"And that's our cue." Madison said

"Yup. Come on in!" San called out. Everyone came in.

Alicia, Massie and Claire are overwhelmed by the size this dorm was and it was for only one student.

"Alright, find your sleeping bag. They're new and they have your names on them. Once you're all seated, we can start the show!" Madison said with her arms in the air. San turned off the T.V. for the moment

"Girls, as contributors to Indigo Stars Corporation, we would like to introduce the NEW SPRING LINE!" Madison and San said pulling off the covers. The others shrieked in delight.

"Go on, I'll leave these notebooks here. Please give us your feedback on our designs." San said pointing to a stack of miniature notebooks.

"Please use the outfit number. It should be just right above it. And later, we'll let you have one. But better pick two, then we'll do some negotiations." Madison said

"I'll set the DVD to the beginning." San said

"Yeah." The others said

**/8:30\**

After they had all chosen an outfit and negotiated, they're sitting there, eating, drinking and just chilling.

"Alicia, Claire, Massie, come here." San said calling to them

"Yeah what is it?" Massie asked putting down her can of Diet Pop

"You guys wanted to see my Sanrio Collection right?" San asked leading them to her item closet

"Oh right!" Alicia said following closely

"And here you go." San said leading them into a small room with all sorts of objects. But on the left side, were the Sanrio products.

"They're so cute!" Claire squealed

"Yup. Which is why I love them." San said

After looking at the Sanrio stuff, they went and sat back down in the center of the room and watched the music videos.

"Alright. Help people! Need ideas for yearend dance dress! Color, objections, suggestions you name it." San said taking out her sketchbook and got out her coloring pencils.

"Green!" Alicia suggested

"No, navy blue!" Lissy said

"Absolutely no! Aqua!" Madison suggestion, "It'll go with your hair streaks."

The others took this into thought and agreed on it.

"Aqua it is." San said picking up her sky blue, aqua, light blue and normal blue pencil crayons. A good contrast of blues

"English traditional!" Chloe suggested

"No, modern English." Jane said

"Nope. Asian traditional." Alicia said

"No! Modern Asian!" Massie said

Everyone thought hard again and then agreed upon modern Asian.

"So Chinese or Vietnamese?" San asked

They all thought about it hard. Then they asked what was the difference so San walked over to her closet and took out two dresses. She took out a Plain Modern Chinese traditional Dress and a Plain Modern Vietnamese Traditional. Then the others agreed upon the Vietnamese one.

"I think I got a design now." San said putting her pencil to work now. Her hands moved quickly as the pencil clicked and slid across the paper. The end of the pencil flicking vigorously. "Done."

"Can we see?" the girls asked

"Nope. Madison, come here. I'll need Madison's skills to help make this dress and she can do the hair but the rest of you guys must wait for the dance." San said

"Aww. How would we know if it is you or not?" Massie asked

"We have the grand entrance. We will all line up at the door after everyone has gone in and we have to have the first dance." San said

"Oh really?" Alicia asked

"Yes. So that means we get to show off how much our dresses look better than everyone else's." Chloe said

"Psst. Massie, did you read the note yet?" San whispered

"Oh no! I forgot!" Massie whispered back and quickly read the note.

"What does it say?" San asked

"He wants me to meet him in the lobby at 10:00" Massie said

"Then you have only one minute then! Its 9:59!" San said telling her to go

"Right." Massie said, "Im going to go get something from my room. I'll be right back."

"Alright" Everyone said

**/Lobby\**

"Massie?" Mark asked

"Yeah its me." Massie answered

"I thought you weren't going to show up." Mark said

"I forgot. Sorry. If it wasn't for San-lee, I wouldn't have come." Massie said

"Well we better thank her later." Mark said

"So whats up?" Massie asked, "Like why did you ask me to come down?"

"I was um-…" Mark started off but couldn't find the rest of his words

"What?" Massie asked

"I was wondering if you would like… go to the dance with me?" Mark asked Massie with his head turned away.

"Sure thing." Massie said with a smile

"Really?" Mark asked

"Yeah. I'll talk to you tomorrow. But for now, I think I should head back to the party." Massie said

"Yeah sure. See ya." Mark said walking to his dorm.

**/Major time change. 1 week before exams\**

Massie, Alicia and Claire are talking about the dance as they headed down to the library. They saw San standing at a wall and peering around the corner.

"What are you doing?" Massie asked

San was startled and jumped.

"Oh its you guys. You scared me." San said, "Not doing anything."

"Oh really?" Alicia asked

"Yeah. Just nothing." San said rubbing her hand behind her head

Just then Alicia peered around the corner. Colin, Mark, and Jason.

"Hey Claire, who are you going to the dance with?" Alicia asked

"Oh… um there is this sweet guy in my math class. His name is Aden." Claire answered

"Oh, ok." Alicia said, _'Mark is going with Massie, Im going with Jason… meaning…'_

Alicia gave San a smirk

"What?" San asked

"Go ahead San-lee. Go ask him." Alicia asked

"What do you mean?" San asked

"I know who you want to ask. Just go already." Alicia said pushing her off

"Ok…" San sighed

"Who is it?" Massie asked

"Lets go somewhere else first." Alicia said dragging her friends off

"Ok, so spill. Who is it?" Claire asked

"Colin Taylors." Alicia said

"Ehmahgawd! Really?" Massie and Claire asked

"Yes. I saw him with Mark and Jason but those two are going with us so that only leaves one." Alicia said

"They do look cute together." Claire said

"They're very different. But they do look good together." Massie said

**/In the hallway\**

"Hey Colin. Can I talk to you for a bit?" San asked gathering up her courage

"Sure." Colin said, 'I'll talk to you guys later."

Colin walked up to San.

"Not here. Come with me." San said leading him to her office

**/San's office\**

"So what is it?" Colin asked

"I was wondering if…" San started but then lost her courage

"Wondering what?" Colin asked

"If you're going to the dance with anyone?" San asked looking down

"No. I don't intend going either." Colin answered, "Why?"

"Oh never mind." San said sitting her seat.

"Oh come on. Tell me." Colin said

"I was going to ask you to go with me…" San said, "But you said you weren't going to go so I just left it at that."

Colin smiled. "I'd love to go with you."

"What?" San said looking up from her papers

"I'll go the dance with you." He repeated but this time rubbing his hand behind his head and blushing. San smiled. "I was going to ask you but you had someone in mind so I just… well yeah."

"So you're going with me?" San asked one last time

"Did I say no?" Colin asked

"Thank you!" San thanked and giving him a hug

"No problem." He said hugging her back.

* * *

**San: Hehehe. Story is going to be done soon I hope. Or maybe I should twist it a little bit more. Maybe a kidnapping? Or they stay there for the summer? I don't know but I'll think of something**

**Alicia: Chapter so long…**

**Massie: Yeah. What gives?**

**San: hey! Im the author. I can do whatever I want.**

**Kristen: Luckily im not in**

**Dylan: Same here.**

**R.F.: Why not write up where they get back into OCD and the PACT decided to move to Westchester with them?**

**Claire: That's actually a pretty good idea!**

**San: I'll think about it**

**Everyone: Until next time, see ya!**

**Author's notes: Another chapter and this is quite very long… at least 3000 words. Anyways, exams are approaching and so is the dance. See what they do about the exams next chapter.**


	7. Good News

**THE CLIQUE:  
Dial L For Loser**

* * *

**Summary: My Version of Dial L For Loser Warning! Spoilers of 5th book! How will the Pretty Committee deal with having to go to new schools? And worse of all, split up? Massie, Claire and Alicia sticks together and goes to a Co-Ed regular boarding school in Texas. Dylan and Kristen goes to London. What will happen to them? Read to find out. (Note; I really can't find any uses of writing Dylan and Kristen as main characters so will not necessarily be added.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series CLIQUE. CLIQUE belongs to Lisi Harrison, the authoress of this interesting series. And any products mentioned throughout the story from belong to its respectful company.**

**

* * *

R.F.: So did you think about my Returning to OCD plan?**

**San: Yes I did**

**Claire: YAY! The Story is longer!**

**R.F.: But I think it should be a sequel**

**San: NO! Then my story will be too short! Like… it'll only be 10 chapters or so!**

**Massie: yeah, tag it on. Don't make it as a sequel. Maybe the Sequel can be after one year at OCD and then someone steps into view and tries to take revenge or watev.**

**San: That's a good idea….**

**Kristen: Are we going to be put back into the story?**

**Dylan: For the OCD parts**

**San: Yeah sure.**

**-Dylan and Kristen jumps for joy-**

**R.F.: -rolls eyes- readers read on**

**Author's notes: The exams are quickly approaching. Are they ready or not? Will they fail or not? Find out in this chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:Good news**

"Ooh… Im so nervous about the upcoming exams." Jane said

"Don't worry. You studied hard all year long!" Madison said

"Omg! Got new gossip you guys!" Chloe said plopping herself next to Madison

"What is it?" the girls asked

"San-lee is deciding to retire as the school represenative! She will crown a Queen and a King at the dance. Those people will have their own dorm rooms, offices and just as much as San-lee!" Chloe said, "The King and Queen will have total control of the school and Mr. Wilson has agreed!"

The girls start jabbering away planning on taking the crown

"Wait. Not all of us can join." Lissy said

"Yeah, wouldn't students choose candidates?" Sissy asked

"The student body will elect 4 candidates." Chloe said

"Then that's not fair. San-lee would get to be a candidate." Missy said crossing her arms

"Apparently she will not run. She is the one giving the crowns." Chloe said

"Then we all might have a chance." Madison said

"Yes." Chloe said

"Do you guys know what San-lee is doing?" Mark asked as he saw her walk up to the head table with papers

"No." the others shook their heads

"Students, attention please." San called out, "Thank you. This morning I have a special announcement. For next year, I willtransfer so I must have twostudents who will run this school. We will have 4 candidates. They are to be girls. Whichever girl and her date is voted most, will become the king and queen of Westbrook. But here is the catch. To make sure we don't have over 20 candidates, I will be slipping in letters to allow you to come to my office and vote. The voting box is very secured and there is no way to mess around with it. And of course, I will not be a participant of this contest after all, I am transfering. For those who are lucky to be able to vote, please do so before dinner, for that is when I will count up and reveal who will get a chance to be queen for next year. Thank you for listening, enjoy your breakfast."

The whole school went into many batches of whispers.

"San-lee, how will the box be secured if you have classes?" Claire asked

"I asked pardon from all the teachers so they're letting me study in my office for the whole day." San said, "By the way, it's a girls only voting thing so here are your letters. Now if you excuse me, I need to leave and slip some letters."

"We should negotiate. We're all friends but we should still think who could be queen." Jane suggested

"Yeah." Chloe agreed, "I think Massie, Claire, Alicia and Madison are good candidates."

"I think so too." The triplets agreed

"No, it's alright. We haven't even been here for a year." Claire said declining the offer

"Nope. We're voting for you four." Jane said

"Done" said Chloe

"Done" said Lissy

"Done" said Missy

"And done." Sissy said

**/Dinner\**

"Attention everyone." San called out, "It is time to reveal our candidates. To choose one of our four finalists, anyone can vote and there will be a voting station at the dance. Candidate number one, Madison Taylors."

Everyone cheered. They knew she was going to be one.

"Candidate number two. Massie Block."

People started whispering. How did this new girl get to be a finalist?

"Candidate number three. Alicia Rivera."

People still whispered

"And Candidate number four. Claire Lyons."

People clapped to respect the finalists

"We will see you at the dance. I will now release the time schedule for the exams. If you have forgotten, there will be a schedule in each dorm. Now listen carefully. All exams will be in your classrooms. Math exams are held on Monday at 2PM. Science on Tuesday at 2PM. English on Wednesday at 4PM. Social Studies on Thursday at 3PM. And for grade 7s who wish to take math honors in grade 8, there will be a qualification test on Friday at 1PM. Thank you for listening and enjoy your dinner." San finished off

"So any of you guys taking honors?" San asked sitting down

"Nope." The all said

"Good. Friday, DORM PARTY!" San announced

The PACT cheered out loud.

"But of course, no party till we find out if anyone failed or not." San said

"Yup." Everyone agreed

"So what day is the Dance?" Chloe asked

"It is on a Thursday." San answered, "Saturday, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday is used for packing up."

"Ok good. Massie, Claire, Alicia, can I talk to you guys in private?" San asked

"Yeah sure." The PC said getting out of the seat and leaving the hall with San

"I got good news for you guys." San said

"What is it?" They asked

"You're back in Octavian Country Day School!" San announced

"Ehmahgawd! Really?" Massie asked very happy

"Yes. But just participate in the contest. Chloe can get the crown even if one of you guys win." San said

"Awesome." Alicia said

"So why are you retiring?" Claire asked

"Because Madison and I are going with you guys. Colin, Mark, Jason and I got Aden to go to Briarwood school." San said

"Really?" Massie asked

"Totally." San said

"So how did we get back in?" Alicia asked

"Your father, my cousin Alex and I pulled some strings to allow you back in." San said blowing at her nails.

"Do you know if two girls by the names Dylan Marvil and Kristen Gregory?" Alicia asked

"Yes, I pulled them back too." San told them

"The pretty committee is back!" Massie cheered throwing a fist into the air

"Im not sure. Some Spanish chick group told me I should lay off when I was there." San said

"You went there?" Claire asked, "How?"

"Private Jet Plane during one of the weekends" San answered

"Spanish chick? Was her name Nina?" Alicia asked

"Yes it was…" San answered

"What is your cousin up to now?" Massie asked

"I don't know. Why didn't my parents tell me?" Alicia asked herself

"Well anyways. I got to go clean out my office so I'll see you guys later." San said dashing off to her office

"Lets go back to our room and multi-convo with K and D." Claire suggested

"Great Idea!" the others agreed as the headed back to their dorm room

**Massie: Kristen?**

**Massie: Dylan?**

**Kristen: Here**

**Dylan: Here**

**Alicia: Did u guys get the good news yet?**

**Kristen: No**

**Dylan? is it?**

**Claire: All of us r goin bak 2 OCD!**

**Kristen: No way**

**Alicia: Yes Way**

**Dylan: Serious?**

**Massie: Dead serious!**

**Kristen: Cn't w8 to c u guys again!**

**Claire: Same here**

**Massie: And we're bringin a couple of friends bak with us.**

**Dylan: Who?**

**Alicia: Two girls who got us back in!**

**Kristen: Rly? So we're goin 2 meet em rite?**

**Claire: Yup & they're lookin 4 a new house. She is goin to live with her friends that r goin to BW skool.**

**Kristen: Well gtg**

**Dylan: Exam time**

**Massie: See you guys in summer!**

**-Everyone says bye the snaps phones shut.-**

**/After exams in lobby\**

"Everyone passed!" Chloe said jumping up and down

"Hold on everyone." San started, "Half us have something to say to others."

Madison, Massie, Claire, Alicia, Colin, Jason and Mark stood up.

"Alicia, Massie and Claire are going back to OCD." Madison said

"And we're going with them." Mark said

The others sitting down looked aghast.

"You're leaving?" Chloe asked

"This can't happen! Who is going to run the school next year?" Jane asked

"I talked it over with Mr. Wilson. Chloe, you're the new leader and Jane is your beta. Chloe you'll get the crown but we're just going to have our fun for our final day so just don't say anything to anyone." San said

"We will not let you down." Jane and Chloe said standing up and saluting

"That's the spirit." Madison said

"So lets party!" Everyone cheered and began dancing, chatting and drinking beverages.

* * *

**San: So how was that?**

**Massie: Perfect**

**Claire: So are you going to write the dance in the next chapter?**

**R.F.: Like duh?**

**San: Teehee**

**Alicia: I can't wait to be part of OCD again**

**Kristen: Well I can't wait to be back in the story!**

**Dylan: Same here!**

**Everyone: Until next time, see you!**

**Author's notes: They got past the exams and got the good news! Back to OCD they go. What is Nina doing at OCD? Well it won't fit in with next chapter so keep an eye open for chapter 8.**


	8. Romance, Parties and Revenge

**THE CLIQUE:  
Dial L For Loser**

* * *

**Summary: My Version of Dial L For Loser Warning! Spoilers of 5th book! How will the Pretty Committee deal with having to go to new schools? And worse of all, split up? Massie, Claire and Alicia sticks together and goes to a Co-Ed regular boarding school in Texas. Dylan and Kristen goes to London. What will happen to them? Read to find out. (Note; I really can't find any uses of writing Dylan and Kristen as main characters so will not necessarily be added.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series CLIQUE. CLIQUE belongs to Lisi Harrison, the authoress of this interesting series. And any products mentioned throughout the story from belong to its respectful company.**

**

* * *

San: Time to party!**

**Alicia: And head back to OCD!**

**Massie: YAY! We get to star with Dylan and Kristen again!**

**R.F.: Its time for you guys to take the throne back at OCD**

**Pretty Committee: YEAH!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Romance, Parties and Revenge**

**/Dorm Lobby\**

"Ehmahgawd! You guys look great!" Massie commented

"Us? Look at you! You're steaming!" Jane said

"Color looks great on you Chloe." Claire commented

"Love your hair Claire!" Chloe commented back

* * *

**A/N: Short Outfit descriptions**

**Massie: Pale light blue spaghetti strap dress that goes down to the knees. Blue satin sash tied with only one knot and the rest of the sash is left hanging. Her hair is left down in slightly loose curls. Dark blue high heels to math it**

**Claire: A beige version of Massie's Dress with a yellow sash. Black High Heels. She wears a thick yellow headband and leaves her hair to flow.**

**Alicia: Bottle Green Halter dress up to the knees. The skirt has a large slit on one side. She wears green lace up shoes to match the dress and she also wears a headband but green**

**Madison: A lavender tube dress that reaches to her knees with one small slit on each side. Also wears a headband.**

**Jane: Black Halter Dress with a Big Red rose on her chest. Red lace on the bottom trimmings of the dress and black high heels.**

**Chloe: Sliver tube dress that reaches a little above her knees. Matching add on sleeves and knee-length boots.**

**Missy: A pink strapless dress. Flows and ends just right above her knees. Simple pink gloves to go with her dress and pink lace up shoes.**

**Sissy: Same as Missy's but bright green**

**Lissy: Same as her sisters but red

* * *

**

"Ooh! And the grand entrance of our retiring leader!" Madison said clapping her hands as San descended from the stairs.

"What do you guys think?" San asked

"WE LOVE IT!" The others said

It was a blue Tube top with pale blue silk pants. Then there was a pale aqua translucent material that looked like a Vietnamese dress. Then it was all put together with a bold aqua corset covered in Rhinestones. Her side hair strands where pulled together and tied into a pony tail with the rest of her hair was left alone.

"Ready girls?" San asked

"More than ever." The chanted

"Lets make it the best night of our lives!" Massie cheered

"RIGHT!" Everyone cheered

**/Dance\**

"Hello Westbrook Academy!" greeted the DJ, "Lets hear some noise!"

The whole school cheered right out

"Now, we should probably let our PACT come in before they shut me down." The DJ joked. Everyone roared with laughter, "Presenting San Lee and Colin Taylors!"

San and Colin came in with their arms linked and using their free hand to wave at the other students. They walked up to the dance floor and waited.

"Madison Taylors and Josh Summers!" and with that, the couple came entered and walked up to San and Colin

"Missy Jennings and Joey Avalon!"

"Sissy Jennings and Justin Crewe!"

"Lissy Jennings and Ron Jones!"

"Chloe Singleton and Eric Johnson!"

"Jane Dias and Tom Turnings!"

"Massie Block and Mark Crewe!"

"Alicia Rivera and Jason May!"

"And last but not least, Claire Lyons and Aden McKenzie!" The DJ announced

The entire PACT Members were all on the dance floor and were to have the first dance.

As soon as the PACT finished their dance, the song Emerge came on and everyone came onto the dance floor and began the true party.

**/Massie and Mark\**

"I am so glad you came with me." Mark told Massie as they were dancing

"Im glad you did. I really did need to take my mind off of my ex-boyfriend." Massie replied

"Ex? Long distance problems right?" Mark asked

"Yeah. But im cool with it now." Massie said smiling

"Good because I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend and all." Mark asked

"What?" Massie asked and stopped dancing

"I want you to be my girlfriend. But if you're not ready I can understand." Mark said also stopping

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." Massie said giving Mark a hug

"Thank you." Mark said as he pulled her into a kiss, which she returned.

**/Alicia and Jason\**

"I'm happy for my best friend." Jason said looking over to San and Colin who are having a blast

"They do look happy." Alicia replied

"I wish we could be like that." Jason said looking Alicia right in the eye

"I'm not sure…" Alicia said quietly, looking down at her shoes

"Will you?" Jason asked lifting her chin with a finger

And without a reply they moved in for a short kiss. And with that Alicia hugged him and he returned it.

**/Claire and Aden\**

"I feel so left out." Claire said

"Really? Why?" Aden asked

"Everyone in my dorm is with another dorm member and I had to work hard on finding someone." Claire answered

"Ahaha. You didn't find me. I found you." Aden said

"True." Claire agreed

"Because you really are something special." Aden commented

"Am I really?" Claire asked

"Yes you are. Your ex was probably the most luckiest before he… you know." Aden said

"Yeah, but you mean a lot to me than him." Claire said

And with that, they moved in for a short kiss.

**/San and Colin\**

"Look at them. They're probably super happy now." San said as the song changed to a slow rhythm.

"Yeah." Colin agreed looking at his best friend's direction

"Just like us." San said smiling and then gave Colin a peck on the lips

"Yup." Colin agreed

"Are you ready to transfer schools? Like it is not Co-Ed so you can't really see me as much." San asked

"I'm definitely ready. And besides, you bought a 30-roomed mansion for us all to live in. Of course we'll see each other." Colin said

"Yeah." San said as they returned to dancing.

After the dance, they went back to their dorm and took as many pictures as possible for they were going to leave for good and go to a different school. Then they went to sleep before doing some massive packing.

**/The 5th: Airport\**

"We're going to miss you guys!" Chloe said as everyone went to exchange hugs

"We'll swing by during semester breaks." Massie said

"Good-bye" everyone said as the transferred students boarded the private plane.

**/On the plane\**

This plane was very special indeed. It had beds all lined up against the wall and special boards to slide down so you won't fall off the bed. There was a long table in the center, most likely for conferences. And Special compartments to store carry-ons underneath the beds. They all chose a bed, stored away their belongings and took a seat around the table.

After ordering their little snacks and stuff, their meeting began.

"Let this meeting begin." San said

"So what is this all about?" Massie asked

"Many things. One, our housing, rents and if you and your friends Miss. Gregory and Miss. Marvil would like to board with us so we can carpool easily. Two, the Nina person and the clique." Madison answered

"Well. We would love to live with you guys but we need to talk it over with our parents and our friends." Alicia answered

"So then here is our plan. We'll go to Massie's house and talk to her parents and Claire's right? You live near them?" San asked. Claire nods

"Right. Then after we go to Alicia's. And then I'll go to your friends' houses and talk to their parents as well." San said

"Sure." Massie, Claire and Alicia agreed

"Rents?" Mark asked

"Yeah. I suggest we all find a part time job. But I'm thinking of opening a small café and make profits. Then you guys can help out whether its with cooking, service or clean up and the payments can go towards house rent and anything extra can be spare money." San said

"Great idea. I'll have my mum get a construction crew right on it. How big?" Madison said

"I'm still thinking about it. I just needed your approvals first." San said

"I'm in." Colin said

Everyone also agreed.

"Alright. That concludes the Co-Ed meeting right?" Claire asked

"Yes. You guys can go into the section through that door and play video games or whatever." San told the guys

"Sure." The guys said getting up and leaving

"Now that the Pretty Committee is back together. I will take the role of Alpha, Claire, Alicia, you guys will share the role of Beta." Massie said

"What about San-lee and Madison?" Claire asked

"No, no. This is your spot light. We can't take it. We'll join you and all but we don't need important roles." San said and Madison nodded

"Really?" Alicia asked

"Yes." Madison said

"Ok, now onto the important topic. What are we going to do about Nina Rivera?" Massie asked

"I have an idea. Because she won't know what Madison and I are capable, tell us her dirtiest secrets and we'll spread them around like wildfire." San suggested

"Good idea. Now that is reputation and history. Now we need a physical take down." Massie said tapping her chin with her perfectly manicured nails.

"What did you guys do last time?" Madison asked

"We led her to a big gum wad and she got her boots stuck in it. Then she tried to scrape it off but it just made it even worse. But it made her more popular so we did some investigation work and found out she was a thief. Then we exposed her in front of the school at the co-ed dance. She was so humiliated. Then she fell because Todd and some other kid sawed part of her heel off so it was uneven." Alicia explained

"Wow. All that for one girl." Madison sighed

"She was trouble alright. She was a slut and a boyfriend stealer." Claire said

"Do you know who else with her? Like give us some appearance descriptions." Massie asked

"Yeah sure. There was this girl. She looked like she has a fake nose. And then there was this girl with pink hair." San said remembering all she could

"Olivia and Strawberry!" The PC said out loud

"Who?" Madison and San asked

"Olivia A.K.A. faux-livia was Alicia's little follower." Massie said

"She always has cheap knock-offs of almost everything." Alicia said

"Her nose is totally fake as well." Claire said

"I see." Madison said

"And Strawberry, her real name is Coral but because of her hair we call her Strawberry." Massie said

"She tries to butt into our group and she tried stealing Cam from Claire which probably doesn't matter anymore." Alicia said

"You did too but I can forgive you." Claire said to Alicia

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Alicia apologized

"Ok, Maddy and I will keep and eye out for them." San said

"So what are you guys going to wear on your first day?" Massie asked taking a sip from her bottled water.

"We're going to wear our Westbrook uniforms but we're going to stitch rip the emblem. So it is plain. Then we're going to wear white Uggs with Knee length socks with little pom poms." Madison said

"We're going for the cute and preppy look. And it will be unique form everyone else." San said, "If you guys want, we can do the same for you guys and whenever we decide to wear the uniforms, we'll all wear it and it'll signify us as the Pretty committee. I can sew the initials PC on the chest."

"That would be great. But we should talk it over with Dylan and Kristen." Massie said

"Sure. No problems." Madison said

"Well. Today was a long day. I'm going to go nap. Someone wake me up when we get there." San said taking her Charmmy MP3 player out of her Hello Kitty Carry Trunk and lying down on a bed.

"Same here." The PC said

"I'll tell the flight attendant to wake us up then." Madison said getting up and going to the other sections.

"Night." Everyone yawned as they fell asleep

* * *

**San: And that's a wrap. They're on their way to Westchester New York and going to stay there.**

**Pretty Committee: YAY!**

**R.F.: Revenge is always sweet. I can't wait to see Nina's plans to get back at the PC**

**Out of nowhere, Nina comes in: Did someone say my name?**

**Alicia: No and get out! –Pushes Nina out of the room and slams the door shut-**

**Everyone: Until next time, see ya!**

**Author's notes: What is going to happen when they return to Westchester? Will the B listers take a heavy blow and lose? Or will the prevail? Ok, that's for the end of the story but how will everyone react when the Pretty Committee is back in action and this time, to stay? Find out next chapter.**


	9. Spanish Chicas VS Pretty Committee

**THE CLIQUE:  
Dial L For Loser**

* * *

**Summary: My Version of Dial L For Loser. The Pretty Committee is back in action and ready to take down Nina and her clique. Will the triumph? Or will the fail miserably? Find out by reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series CLIQUE. CLIQUE belongs to Lisi Harrison, the authoress of this interesting series. And any products mentioned throughout the story from belong to its respectful company.

* * *

****Nina: Hello? Anyone here?**

**-Nothing-**

**Nina: Fine! Be that way! –storms out of office-**

**San: -comes out of hiding and locks the door- That was close!**

**Alicia: So true… so true.**

**Massie: Now, time to plot her down fall!**

**Everyone: YEAH!

* * *

****Chapter 8: Spanish Chicas VS. Pretty Committee and PACT**

**/Still on the plane\**

"Quick conference!" Madison called out

Everyone rushed to their seats and waited for the news

"Ok, guys. We'll have to take awhile for we're going to negotiate with Claire's, Massie's, Alicia's and their friends' parents to allow them to live with us." San said

"Yeah. Might as well wait. We don't know where our new home is." Aden said laid back

Everyone agreed.

"Seat belts you guys. We're going to land any second now." Madison told them as she strapped her self to her seat. Everyone did the same.

'_Home Sweet Home'_ Massie thought to herself

After all the negotiations took place and they meet Dylan and Kristen. They headed to their new home.

**/PACT's Home\**

"Here we are." San said as they all stepped off the coach bus

Everyone stared in awe. The house was huge. Definitely bigger than Massie's.

"There is a Pool, a conference room, a tennis court, a basketball court and a ballroom!" Madison read out the house descriptions, "3 floors. 27 Bedrooms, living room, a study, kitchen, dinning room, double garage."

Everyone was definitely impressed.

"Everyone, choose a room. Make it the third floor so we can use the 2nd floor rooms for other uses." San said carrying her truck and headed up to the door and unlocked it.

The Foyer had a wide flight of stairs in the center. To the left was the living room, the coat closet and other closed rooms. To the right was the dinning room and the conference room. Above them was a chandelier and glass windows to let the sun in. The floor was made of marble and was carpeted in red.

"Lets go claim our rooms!" Aden hollered as everyone made a dash up the center stairs then to the side stairs for the third floor. San claimed the center room. Colin to the left, Massie on the right. Left of Massie was Mark's. Then Claire's then Aden's. Right of Colin's was Jason's then Alicia's then Madison's then Dylan's. Kristen's was opposite of Dylan's.

After claiming rooms, everyone went back down to get their belongings and leaving their suitcase in their rooms, everyone went down to the foyer and sat on the stairs (They just moved in so the don't have furniture just yet) once having the Pizza delivered to the house. Then there was a knock on the door. San got up and opened it. She was about to close it but then the intruder kept it open

"San-lee, who is it?" Alicia asked

"Is that you dear cousin?" Nina asked stepping in

Massie, Claire, Alicia, San and Madison froze. The guys looked at her in disgust. She was wearing a black leather mini skirt that was way too short with a white tube top and black boots.

"How did you find me here?" Alicia asked

"Uncle and Auntie gave me the address." Nina said stepping into the house

"Hello? You're trespassing private property." Mark sneered

"Oh really? Well, how can I change your mind?" Nina asked in a seductive voice

"Forget it byotch. He is not interested." Massie said

"Im not asking for your opinion." Nina said with her hands on her hips, "How bout it?"

"You slut! Get out of my house!" Alicia screamed

"Is that how you should treat your dear cousin?" Nina asked in a disappointed voice

"We don't care! Get out of our house!" Massie screamed

"And who will make me?" Nina asked

"I will." San said clenching her hands into fists and getting into a martial arts stance

"Oh really? What would a little GIRL-" Nina shrieked the last part for San had punched her hard

"My nose!" Nina cried as her nose began to bleed, "I'll make your life a living hell at OCD!"

Madison later slammed the door shut as Nina left.

"Woah… San-lee, chill." Jason said

"That little bitch. Who does she think she is trespassing on my property?" San asked still fuming with anger

"She thinks she is the queen of the world. But who cares about her." Alicia said

"I know what we should do." Claire said

"What?" Everyone asked

"Go shopping for some furniture. We need to be able to live here right?" Claire answered

"Right. Lets go." Massie agreed as they all stopped eating, cleaned up then head to the limo.

**/Strawberry's house\**

"Girls, we have a situation." Nina said pacing back and forth.

The girls were Strawberry, Olivia, and a few others, Talia, Pauline, Trisha, Christine and Eva.

"What is the situation?" Olivia asked

"We have competition for our crown." Nina said

"That is impossible. No one can compete with you Nina." Trisha said

"No one but my cousin and her friends." Nina said

The Spanish Chicas Gasped

"No." Christine said

"Yes." Nina sighed in defeat

"What? When did they get back?" Strawberry asked

"They're still no chance though. They can't beat you in appearance." Olivia said fiddling with a Satin scarf, which is probably a fake.

"Maybe so, but their new friends are too sweet. And their boyfriends are hot!" Nina said

"Massie and Claire don't have boyfriends! Strawberry is with Cam and Talia is with Derrick!" Eva said

"New ones. And probably close friends with the pretty committee." Nina said, "We don't know what they'll do so we must be on our toes."

"Right." The Spanish Chicas agreed

"Anyways, I'll see you guys in school tomorrow. Adios." Nina said picking up her purse and leaving the house

"Adios." The other said back

**/Back at the PACT mansion\**

They got all their furniture but they left it all in the foyer. Tomorrow, they will paint their rooms first then they would build the furniture. But they did build the table and chairs for the dinning room. San and Madison cooked up some instant noodles for them to eat.

"Thanks you guys." Massie said taking her bowl of noodles

"No problem." San said after serving everyone and they all sat down

"We should go to the school next week after we finish renovating." Alicia said taking a bite

"I think so too." Claire said

"I'll have Josh show you guys around." Alicia said looking at the guys

"Sure." Jason said

"So us girls will go to Octavian Country Day School and you Guys will go to Briarwood School for Boys next week. It is settled. After dinner, we'll go get our cans of paint and we'll all paint tomorrow. I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I won't help you guys because I will be working on my room with very delicacy." San said

"What do you mean?" Aden asked

"Like I am going to paint intricate patterns and designs onto my wall and such." San said

"Oh I see now." Colin said nodding

**/Two days later\**

"Who wants to see my room?" San announced out loud

Everyone has been anxious to see what kind of design she did for her room. Well, they kind of thought it was Hello Kitty and were they quite surprised to see what she had done.

"Ta-da! What do you guys think?" San asked

Her room was painted all ocean blue and on one side of the long wall, it was a face covered in a white winged mask and long aqua hair flows all the way to other end of the wall. In the hair were sea stars, sparkles and pearls. The other walls was painted images of sea kelp, clamshells, sea reefs, bubbles and music notes.

"AWESOME!" everyone said as they went around to examine the walls.

"So are you guys finished with painting your rooms?" San asked

"Like duh? We finished it the day we started." Massie said

"I forgot." San said

"Some of us are half way done with the furniture." Colin said

"Well… I better get started then." San said as she headed out the door "Will you guys help me bring up my furniture parts?"

"Yeah sure." The said as they also went downstairs to help out San

**/Five days later\**

"We're all done." San said

"Finally!" Claire said as she plopped down onto one of the couches

"The house looks great now!" Massie said and smiled in delight

"Tomorrow we can get pool toys, and other decorative stuff like that but today we're going to OCD and Briarwood school." Madison said

"We'll, lets go get changed. We should wear our uniforms." Alicia suggested

"Yeah. Hopefully it will fit me." Dylan said

"It will. One, it is made of stretching material and two, you're not fat." Claire said

"The uniforms are pretty cute but what shoes should we wear?" Kristen asked

"White Uggs and white knee-length socks with pom poms." Massie said

"You could wear black formal shoe or white tennis shoes if you want." San told Kristen

"Okay." Kristen said

"Lets go get changed now then." Claire said as she stood up and headed to the stairs

"Should we wear our uniforms?" Colin asked

"Yeah. And don't worry, I stitched ripped the ugly school emblem off of everyone's uniform." Madison said

"Alright then." Mark said as everyone left the living room to go get changed

**/Briarwood School\**

"Hey Josh!" Alicia called out

"Alicia? What are you doing here?" Josh asked as he came over to the limo

"You got some new school mates. Because we don't know our way around the school and we're girls, you have to show my new friends around while we're at OCD." Alicia explained

"You're back?" Josh asked

"And to stay." Alicia said

"I can't wait to tell Derrick and Cam-" Josh was cut off

"Don't. Massie and Claire are so over them." Alicia stopped him

"Alright. So let me meet your new friends." Josh said

"Alright. Come on out everyone." Alicia said

Massie, Claire, San, Madison, Jason, Aden, Colin and Mark stepped out of their car.

"Josh, you know Massie and Claire already. Meet San Lee, she is a firsty-lasty. Madison Taylors and her brother Colin Taylors. My boyfriend Jason May, Massie's boyfriend Mark Crewe and Claire's boyfriend Aden McKenzie." Alicia introduced her new friends "Everyone, this is Josh Hotz."

Everyone exchanged their 'hellos' and 'nice to meet yous'.

"Alright, we better get going then." Josh said, "Great to you see you again Kristen, Dylan, Alicia, Massie and Claire."

Then everyone parted their ways.

**/OCD\**

"Oh my god. Is that them?" one student whispered

"I thought they were expelled!" another said back

"I love their outfits! Where do you think they got them?" another said

"Who are the other two?"

"Massie? Claire? Alicia? Dylan? Kristen? Here?"

"Well, well. What do we have here? Last year's trash? Used to be's?" Strawberry sneered as she walked up to them

"For your information. We weren't gone for a year." Kristen said with her hands on her hips

"And who are these people? New wannabes?" Olivia asked pointing at San and Madison

"Oh we're not the wannabes. You're probably are considering you have a totally fake nose and you're holding a cheap knock off of a Louis Vuitton hand bag." Madison said pointing at her purse

"How did-" Olivia asked

"For one thing, your bag does not have a the designer logo zipper piece, two, your nose is so totally noticeable. And three, my mother owns a modeling agency, a fashion industry and a electronics Inc." Madison said

"Now scram before what happened to Nina will happen to you!" San said shooing them away

"What did you do? Break her nail? Because if that was all, she will come back after you." Eva said

"No. I fractured her nose." San said with a grin

Olivia, Strawberry, and Eva ran off to their other colleagues and to find Nina. Everyone in the hall just stood their starring.

"This is getting ah-nnoying. Lets go to office." Massie said leading her friends to the head office.

"Hello and welcome to Octavian Country Day School. How may I help you?" greeted the secretary

"Can we have some visitor passes for today?" Alicia asked

"Oh, its you guys again. Welcome back. How many do you need?" the secretary asked

"Seven if you please." San answered

"Well here you go. So how was Westbrook?" the secretary asked

"It was fine Natalie. We finished the semester and on our holiday right now." Massie said

"Oh really?" Natalie asked

"Yeah and we've been reenrolled at OCD so we're back." Claire said

"That is great. We you girls better get going now. See you next year." Natalie said as she returned to her cubicle and began working

"She was nice." Madison said

"Yeah. Our best secretary. Anyways, we should show you around. What classes are you going to take?" Massie asked

"I'm going to take Choir, perhaps dance. And I am also taking Math Honors, Gym, English, Science, Socials and Art." San said

"And I'm taking all the same classes but instead of Science, I'm taking sewing." Madison said

"Alright. Follow us." Alicia said as the skipped through the halls as the students dashed off to their next classes and made way for the Pretty Committee

**/Nina's gym class\**

"Mrs. Halloway, I can't participate in gym today." Nina said

"No more excuses! You're participating in Gym today whether you like it or not!" the Mrs. Halloway yelled but then changed emotions when she saw Nina's nose cast. ,"What happened?"

"Just a freak accident. I have a doctor's note to excuse me for gym class for the rest of the year." Nina answered handing over a note

"Alright. You're off the hook. Sit over there." Mrs. Halloway said pointing to a bench

"Nina! What happened?" Trisha asked

"Alicia and her friends punched me last week." Nina admitted

"What? Who?" Christina asked

"San Lee." Nina muttered

"No. She is too sweet to have done such." Trisha said

"Its an act. Pull it together and be watchful." Nina warned them

"Yes Ma'am." The girls obeyed

"So exactly what did you do to have gotten them pissed?" Eva asked

"I trespassed on their property." Nina said

"Their?" Olivia asked

"Yes. The pretty committee lives with their friends and boyfriends in a huge mansion." Nina said

"So no wonder did they get pissed." Strawberry said

"And I openly seduced their boyfriends when they rejected me." Nina also admitted

"Definitely a reason to piss them off." Trisha said

"Anyways. We will not go down without a fight. We will stand our ground." Nina said

"Right!" the Spanish Chicas chanted

* * *

**San: Now we have set off the battle**

**Alicia: Yup**

**Kristen & Dylan: WE'RE FINALLY BACK AND IN THE STORY! –Jumps in happiness-**

**-Everyone sweat drops- Until next time, see ya!**

**Author's notes: The battle has begun. Nothing more to say. Review please!**


	10. First day Back

**THE CLIQUE:  
Dial L For Loser**

* * *

**Summary: My Version of Dial L For Loser. The Pretty Committee is back in action and ready to take down Nina and her clique. Will the triumph? Or will the fail miserably? Find out by reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series CLIQUE. CLIQUE belongs to Lisi Harrison, the authoress of this interesting series. And any products mentioned throughout the story from belong to its respectful company.

* * *

****Reviewers to thank:  
-Lizardz94: Thanks for all the comments that have given me some ideas to change the points of some 'corners'**

**Remember people; this is my first fanfic ever so plz don't be too harsh.

* * *

****Nina: Mah noze…**

**Everyone: -Points and laughs-**

**Nina: Dis not funni! –Hands on hips-**

**San: AHAHAHA! And this time I didn't do it!**

**Massie: Who did then?**

**Unknown figure: I did**

**Claire: And who are you exactly?**

**U.F.: You will find out soon enough**

**R.F.: Its Alicia**

**U.F./Alicia: How did you figure that out?**

**R.F.: Girl, you're not in the room as yourself.**

**Alicia: -huffs- fine**

**-Everyone laughs even more-**

**Author's Opening notes: Going to fast-forward to their first day of school

* * *

****Chapter 9:First Day Back**

**/Massie's Room\**

"Oh Bean. I'm so happy that they let you stay here with me." Massie said as she picked up her little dog and cuddled with him. The dog just played with her bracelet.

"Massie! Breakfast! Everyone is waiting!" Claire hollered from downstairs

"Coming!" Massie hollered back as she picked up her silk robe and slipped on her house slippers and dashed down the stairs to the dining room.

"So what should we wear today?" Dylan asked, "I'm happy with my body and all but im still insecured." **Note: Dylan lost all of her weight with the help of her friends and is now skinny. **

"Madison and I were going to wear the uniforms today." San said sipping her morning hot chocolate

"We should as well." Alicia said

"Its up to you guys." Madison said

"No, no. We'll wear them. Besides, make the LBRs and EWs envy because they won't get their hands on the same outfit." Massie said. All the girls giggled

"Well you guys are lucky. We _have_ to wear uniforms." Colin said

"Yeah… I guess so." Kristen said yawning, "I need to get used to your schedules."

"Sorry about that. But we want to be able to be fully awake when we get to school and have time to eat and change." Madison said sipping her tea

"Well, I'm done. I'm going to go get changed." Massie said standing up

"Same here. You guys can leave the dishes, I'll come and clean them up later." San said

"Okay." Everyone said as they all left to go get changed

**/Outside\**

"Alright, Boys in the Right Limo, girls in the left." Madison said as they were filing in

"We'll see you guys after school. We should walk back home. It is like what, 15 min walk?" Claire suggested

"Sure." The other agreed

"See ya!" Everyone said as they headed off to school

**/OCD Skipping ahead to lunch \**

"Today was tiring but I'm glad we're back." Massie said stretching her arms

"Same." The rest of the Pretty Committee agreed

"This is a really nice school." San said

"I know." Claire said

"Now, lets get our table." Alicia said

"Sorry. This is taken." Trisha said with a too-sweet smile

"Really? It doesn't have your name on it." Massie said

"Well, all of the table top items are ours." Eva said

"Oh yeah? Well, we have name stickers on the bottom of the table meaning we claimed it." Alicia said crossing her arms

Nina, Christina, Eva, Strawberry, Trisha, Pauline, Talia and Olivia all looked underneath the table. And sure enough, they found the names Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory, Dylan Marvil, Claire Lyons and the words Pretty Committee.

"So beat it." San said giving them the fist

"EEEEKK!" the Spanish Chicas squeaked and took off

"I didn't know about the name stickers under the table." Claire said sitting down

"It was just in case ever since the first encounter with Nina." Alicia said

"Your lunch looks great Madison and San-lee. How much was it?" Dylan asked

"We made it this morning. If you were up a little earlier and told us, we could've made some for you too." Madison said as she took out her chopsticks and began eating her lunch

"Why did you make lunch?" Massie asked

"Yeah. The rest of us buy lunch." Kristen said

"Well, we had three reasons. One, we needed to kill the time while we were up early. Two, we wanted to eat our favorite dish and three, we don't what is exactly in the food here at the cafeteria." San explained

"So can you make us lunches tomorrow?" Massie asked, "Now that you got me thinking, I really don't know what they put in our food."

"Yeah, but make mine a salad." Dylan requested

"Sure thing girls." Madison said

"Make all of ours salads." Massie requested

"Sure." San said writing it down so she won't forget

"But you can make mine whatever you girls make. I'm not that concerned with my appearance." Claire said

"Okay. But that won't matter. Our dishes are healthy." Madison said

"That's good." Claire said

"So what are we going to do for 'Sabotage'?" Alicia asked

"Maddy and I had set up a sitting room on the second floor. And I painted the door pink so you guys can find it easily." San said

"So we're going to talk it over tea?" Dylan asked

"Sure, why not?" Madison asked

"That is great. So what classes does everyone have?" Kristen asked

"A is Choir, B is Math Honors, C is English, D is Science, E is Socials, F is gym, G is art and H is Dance." San said

"I have Choir, Math Honors, Sewing, English, Socials, Dance, Art and then Gym." Madison read hers out

"I have art, English, Math, Science, socials, dance, geography and gym." Massie read

"I have gym, English, math, geography, socials, dance, art and science." Claire read

"I have gym, art, English, geography, dance, socials, math and science." Alicia read

"Well, I have art, math honors, sewing, English, Socials, dance, geography and gym." Kristen read

"And I have art, English, math, science, socials, dance, geography and gym." Dylan read hers out last.

"Wow. Talk about pure luck!" Alicia said

"Yeah! We all have at least one of each other in our classes!" Kristen said noticing this.

"This is so awesome." San said

"Yeah! Especially for San and I because we don't know our way around that well." Madison said

"True. You guys are lucky." Massie said taking a sip from her bottled water

After a few minutes later, they finished their lunch and still had half hour to spare. **I'm going to use the timing schedule that I use in my high school. A,B,C,D day one then E,F,G,H on day two. So they have A,B first, then short break, then C then they will have lunch then their last class. **

"Lets go see how the guys are doing." San said putting away her lunch set

"Yeah." Madison agreed also cleaning up

"Okay, follow us." Massie said as they all got up

**/Briarwood\**

"What they hell do you think you are doing with my girl Massie?" Derrick yelled as he threw a punch at Mark

"Well she broke up with you!" Mark yelled back enduring the punch

"And what do you want with Claire?" Cam asked also throwing punches but at Aden. Derrick and Cam's friends held back Colin, Jason and Josh.

"Leave them alone!" Josh yelled

"Shut up Hotz." Derrick yelled holding Mark by the collar of his shirt

"This is between us and them." Cam said just about to punch Aden again

"Leave my friends alone!" San demanded tackling Derrick and Cam over

"San-lee, don't. We don't want you to get hurt." Mark said trying to get up

"Mark!" Massie cried out as she ran to her boyfriend

"Aden!" Claire also cried as she ran to aid her boyfriend

"You're going to pay for this!" Derrick said knocking San over

Everyone gasped

"Uh, Derrick. That is low." Chris said

"Shut up! I got her in the head!" Derrick argued

"Yeah but hitting a girl is _low_!" Chris fought back

"Didn't you ever hear that hitting a girl declares you a wuss?" Colin asked running to aid his girlfriend

"I'm perfectly fine." Sans aid getting up

"Well I didn't hit her! I just pushed her down!" Derrick argued even more

"Well, this is for Mark!" San said punching Derrick, "And this for Aden!"

Derrick and Cam fell over. San gave them a few more punches. One for hurting Massie's feelings. Another for Claire's. And another one for pushing her down.

"That should hold them." San said with her hands on her hips

"Yeah!" the PACT chanted

"You broke up with me so I moved on." Massie said holding onto Mark

"It wasn't easy but we really did move on." Claire said holding onto Aden

"Now, if I catch wind of you coming near any of my friends again, you'll have to face me." San said pointing herself

"Oh yeah? You're nothing but a wimpy girl!" Cam said

"And for that, you deserve this!" San yelled as she punched Cam squarely in the nose

"Gah! Mah Noze!" Cam screeched clutching his nose

"Cam!" Strawberry screamed running to his aid

"You really are a monster!" Talia screamed

"Derrington!" Olivia screamed as she came running

"You know what? You should be arrested for going on a nose-breaking rampage!" Pauline screeched

"Tis true." Nina said tapping on her nose cast

"F.Y.I. your boyfriends are low for hitting a girl. And two, Nina trespassed. We can say she broke into our house." Alicia said

"And don't question my ah-thoritays! It is called self-defense!" San fought back

"Enough! What are you students doing?" asked Principal Burns

"I will ruin you guys right here and now." San whispered to Spanish Chicas, Derrick and Cam.

"I was just about to confiscate these from Nina, Talia, Coral, Eva, Pauline, Trisha, Christina, Olivia, Derrick and Cam but Cam and Derrick threw punches at me and when my friends tried to step in and help, they got more injured than I did." San said having tears stream out and handing over a box of Cigarettes.

"And you are?" Principal Burns asked

"San Lee Ma'am." San said wiping away the fake tears

"Thank you Miss Lee. You and your colleagues may head up to the OCD's nurse's office. An ambulance is on its way here for you Mr. Fisher and as the rest of you, come with me." Principal Burns said in a low voice.

The ten framed teens stood there in shock and fear. They can't believe she was able to pull off a stunt like that.

**/Nurse's office\**

"The cig stunt has been pulled again." Massie laughed

"What? So it wasn't yours?" Dylan asked

"Of course not! Smoking is a horrid thing!" San said also laughing

"So how did you get the tears?" Claire asked

"There was dust and I just happened to have gotten it into my eyes." San answered

"Lucky." Alicia commented

"When was the last time you use the stunt?" Kristen asked

"She used it the first time on Celia and it was so totally perfect, I guess it stuck." Alicia answered

"Are you sure you don't need an ice pack Miss Lee?" the nurse asked

"I'll be just fine." San said hugging her stomach, "Are my friends fine?"

"Your friends are to stay here. You can come pick them up after school. Their principal has been notified of their absence." The nurse answered

"That's good. Well we better get to class now." Kristen said getting up

Massie and Claire gave a quick peck to Aden and Mark before dashing off.

"Science, English and Geography next girls. I've got Science with San-lee and Massie." Dylan said

"I have English with Madison and the rest of you guys have Geography." Kristen said reading a list of subjects that everyone is in together

"Alright, so see you guys here at the nurse's office at 3:15 sharp." San said, "I'll call Colin and them to tell them that Aden and Mark are going to stay here."

"Alright, see you." Everyone said as they split into three groups and walked off

**/Outside of Principal Burn's Office\**

"I am callin a emergencay meetin afta skool at mah house." Nina said **It seems weird but remember, she fractured her nose so her speech is a tad bit off.**

"We'll be there. And I'll try to get Cam to come as well." Derrick said rubbing his sore cheeks, "I should've never dumped Massie…" Olivia slapped him hard, "OWW! What the hell was that for?"

"For saying you shouldn't have dumped Massie for me!" Olivia screeched

The rest of the group giggled as Olivia and Derrick got into an argument.

"You may all come in now." Came an angry voice

Everyone gulped. This could be the end.

**/Inside the office\**

"I am very disappointed at all of you." Principal Burns said in a grave voice

"But it-" Derrick was cut off

"No buts! You have been caught with a carton of smoke, also at the scene of the beating of three students!" Principal Burns raised her voice, "And not only that, they're our new students too!"

"But Ma'am! They broke Cam's and Nina's Nose!" Talia yelled

"Yes under the account of self defense! Mr. Herrington and Mr. Fisher had done heavy damage to our new students. And not only that, you trespassed on their property and they caught you breaking in!" Principal Burns yelled back, "And starting now, you guys will be suspended for two weeks. And when you return, you will serve after school detentions for two months."

"You can't do that! I'm not even from this school!" Derrick yelled, "And same with Cam!"

"Your principal has been informed of your sentencing. I will see you lot in two weeks. You are dismissed." Principal Burns said pointing to the door

"Mah house! NOW!" Nina yelled

"Right!" Everyone agreed as they all sat on the stairs to the front of the school waiting to be picked up.

**/Nina's House\**

"I hav a plan. Skool endz in like, half hour. We can throw rockz at them." Nina suggested

"But San has a quick reflexes! We just saw that today! And we're not sure about Madison just yet." Strawberry debated

"I'm in. I'm pretty sure Mark and Aden are not going to be walking with San and Madison." Derrick said

"We should wear masks. It is the first day and we're already suspended. I don't think I want to be expelled from OCD." Trisha said

"So it is settled. We'll stalk them. If Mark and Aden are not walking with San-lee and Madison, we'll strike. Actually, throw rocks at all of them, just be prepared to run." Olivia said

"Yeah!" the all said as they left to their own houses to find something stealthy to wear and some masks.

**/After school, PACT and Pretty Committee\**

"Are you guys sure you want to walk home?" Massie asked Mark and Aden

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be just fine." Mark said

"We can call Janice to drive here right now." Kristen said

"We'll be just fine." Aden said

"Alright then, stick very close. If you fall, we'll catch you." San said

"Lets go already!" Aden said walking hand in hand with Claire and Mark with Massie.

They were just about 4 minutes away from their house when…

"What was that?" San asked

"What was what San-lee?" Alicia asked

"I heard something rustle. I think someone is stalking us." San said increasing her grip on Colin

"Ow! There is no one stalking us, you're just being paranoid." Colin said

"Sorry. And I am not being Paranoid!" San said letting go

After San let go and walked slightly ahead. And that was the signal for the Spanish Chicas. As soon as Madison screamed, Madison, Colin, Jason and San jumped out of the way. But the others were unfortunate. They we're soon knocked to the ground. Madison, Colin, Jason and San ran to aid their friends as Madison pulled out her cell phone and called some ambulances to drive them back to their mansion for treatment and a doctor to do a house visit. San tried to run after their assaulters but she could not spot them for they already took off.

"Hang on you guys. You'll be fine. Help is on the way." Madison, Colin, Jason and San reassured their fallen friends.

"So why are we taking them back to the mansion?" Jason asked

"We have a large enough room to let them all rest in the same room. That way the doctor won't have to run around looking for the right room and our friends won't be disturbed by slamming doors." Madison explained

"My god! What happened here?" asked one of the paramedics

"We'll explain. Can you take them to our mansion? We have a big enough room to treat them all and all the medical records are inside there too." San requested

"How far is it?" asked the paramedic

"Just about a one minute drive from here." Colin answered

"So which house it?" asked the paramedic

"Odlin Wood. The large mansion with the white walls and pearl white iron gates." San answered

"Alright. Lets go." The paramedic said as he copied the address down for the other paramedics who arrived at the scene.

'They'll be fine…'

* * *

**San: Cliffy!**

**Alicia: Uhg. Those are so ah-nnoying.**

**Massie: I know!**

**Nina: I hate you Alicia! Ya broke mah noze!**

**Alicia: So why don't you get out of my face!**

**Nina: Fine! –Huffs out-**

**Claire: That is it! I am going to lock the door! I can't stand her!**

**Everyone: –nods- Until next time, see ya!

* * *

****Author's notes: I'm sorry if it seems so violent but I am kinda running out of ideas. They're in eight grade anyways so they're bound to cause more trouble. Anyways, how far will Nina go to keep her throne? Or how far will Massie go to become on top? Read on to find out plots.**


	11. Recovery and Revenge

**THE CLIQUE:  
Dial L For Loser**

* * *

**Summary: My Version of Dial L For Loser. The Pretty Committee is back in action and ready to take down Nina and her clique. Will the triumph? Or will the fail miserably? Find out by reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series CLIQUE. CLIQUE belongs to Lisi Harrison, the authoress of this interesting series. And any products mentioned throughout the story from belong to its respectful company.

* * *

****Massie: Now that we're back, can you please get rid of the cliffy?**

**San: Doye.**

**Alicia: What is 'Doye'?**

**San: Another meaning for duh**

**Kristen: Oh I see**

**R.F.: Just get on with the story already!**

**San: Fione! Oh, and I won't hear you guys complain for a long time.**

**Others: Why?**

**San: I want to hear Ayumi Hamasaki's new song called Blue Bird**

**Massie: Ayu Hama who?**

**San: Ayumi Hamasaki Japanese Pop Singer**

**Everyone: Watev**

**San: -Rolls eyes and puts on head phones and starts on next chapter-**

**Author's notes: So I left off the PACT getting hospitalized. Lets see how what will happen.

* * *

****Chapter 10: Recovery and Revenge**

**/Odlin Wood: Recovery Room\**

"Kristen! Alicia! Dylan! You guys are fine?" Madison and San asked they came in with soup and hot chocolate for their friends

"Yeah, our impact wasn't that bad." Alicia said

"There are some bruises but they are pretty small and we can't really feel them unless we press hard." Kristen said

"But how?" Madison asked

"Well, if Jason is unharmed, so is Alicia because they we're holding hands the whole time. Kristen and I we're walking with you so we couldn't have really gotten hurt." Dylan answered

"Then how come Alicia was on the ground?" San asked

"I fainted." Alicia said

"Well, you guys rest here for tonight jut make sure you guys will have a 100 recovery." San suggested

"But we'll go to school tomorrow right?" Kristen asked

"Like duh?" Madison answered

"We should drive back for the next two weeks. I heard the Spanish Chicas got suspended for two weeks and that means they're free to stalk us. So we should drive home to go quickly." San said

"It would definitely be better." Dylan said

"Alright, you guys eat up. And you guys can pull the rope beside your bed if you need assistance." Madison said, "When the others wake up, tell them to eat up."

"Ok." They said

"Do you girls want anything? Homework is excused." San asked

"Can you get me my iPod?" Alicia asked

"Sure." San said writing it down

"Same with us." Dylan and Kristen said

"Alright. We'll be right back." San said leaving the room with Madison

"Thank you San-lee and Maddy." They thanked

"No problem." San and Madison said as they left

**/The living room\**

"So how are they doing?" Jason asked as they sat down and drink hot chocolate and tea

"They're doing fine. Alicia, Kristen and Dylan would definitely be up and around tomorrow for school." Madison said sipping her drink

"That's good." Colin said, "How about the others?"

"Mark and Aden won't be out for awhile. The others will recover in no time but we'll give them a day off tomorrow. Our house keeper Cynthia will look after them while we're gone." San said

"Tomorrow, wait inside the school. The Spanish Chicas have been suspended for two weeks so you guys have to wait inside for safety." Madison told them

"So we just come out when we guys drive by?" Jason asked

"Yeah." San said

"Well, San and I better go check up on them. You guys get to bed, its already nine." Madison said heading off.

"Actually, I'll go instead. I want to see Alicia." Jason said

"I'm still going." Madison said, "San, you go rest. You took a hefty punch on your head."

"Yeah sure." San yawned as Colin and her left for their rooms

**/Nina's House\**

"Dat waz awesum ya guyz! Da to weeks will be lotsa fun!" Nina said

"Yeah. Did you see their faces? Priceless!" Olivia laughed

"Yeah. So what are we going to do tomorrow now that we don't have school?" Eva asked

"Why not go shopping for more stuff to make them miserable?" Trisha suggested

"Ya." Nina sniveled

"I wish I could go but I promised Cam I would go over tomorrow to visit." Strawberry said

"No problem. Bring him with us to the next assault." Pauline said

"But there is one problem." Talia said

"What?" Nina asked

"What if they are driving home tomorrow? How are we going to pull off anything?" Talia asked

"We could hide in some bushes near their house. Probably no one is home except maybe some servants. I am pretty sure they are in the hospital." Pauline suggested

"We hide outside the concrete wall closest to the mansion entrance. Then we strike." Christina said

"All in?" Nina asked

"Aye." Everyone chanted

"See you guyz ear tomorrowz." Nina said as everyone left, "Adios."

"Adios."

**/Odlin Wood: Dining room\**

"Kristen, Alicia, Dylan!" San whispered

"What?" Kristen yawned

"Its seven! Come on, breakfast." San whispered back

"Alright." The three recovered girls replied back as they snuck down for breakfast

**/Dining room\**

"After we're done, we'll have to go deliver the others their breakfast." San said eating

"And I made your lunches already." Madison said also taking a bite of her cereal

"Thanks." The all said

"So we're going to wait till you guys and Janice pulls up in front of the school?" Jason asked

"That's the plan." Alicia said

"Alright. I'm done. I'll go bring up the breakfast now." San said getting up and taking her bowl

"Same here." Madison said getting up as well

"We'll be right there as soon as we can." Dylan said eating her cereal

"We'll go get changed." Colin said as Jason and him got up to leave

"See you in the foyer." San said as she left

**/Recovering room\**

"Ok you guys! Breakfast!" San and Madison said waking them all up

"Uhg… my back hurts!" Massie complained

"My arm hurts!" Claire whine

"Don't worry. Well called you in sick so today, you, Claire, Mark and Aden have today off. The rest of us are going to school." Madison said

"Who is going to take care of us?" Massie asked

"Our house keeper Cynthia." San replied

"Are you guys able to spoon feed Mark and Aden?" Madison asked

"I think so. Why?" Massie said sitting up

"We have to get going so if you're able to, feed them." San said

"Sure." Claire said getting up and pulling a chair next to Aden

"Get well soon. See you guys later." San and Madison said dashing out the door to get ready for school

**/OCD\**

'Oh my gawd! What happened to them?' , 'Where is Nina and the Spanish Chicas?', 'Where is the rest of the pretty committee?' was heard all over down the hallway as Alicia lead Dylan, Kristen, San and Madison down the halls

"So what do we have today?" Alicia said turning around and facing her friends

"I have Socials, Gym, Art and Dance." San said looking at her times table

"I have Socials, Dance, Geography and Gym." Madison said

"I have Dance, Socials, Math and Science. Ugh… hard day." Alicia said

"I have Socials, dance, geography and gym." Kristen said

"And I have socials, dance, geography and gym." Dylan said

"Darn! I only have one class with you guys today! I'm on my own!" San cursed

"Well that is better than me! I don't have any of you guys in my classes today!" Alicia spazzed.

"Who cares? We have to get to class!" San said looking at her watch

"Shes right." Kristen agreed

"See you at lunch Leesh." They all said as the headed for socials

"See you guys." Alicia said as she headed to her next class

**/Skipping to Alicia's Second class\**

"Uhg… Socials." Alicia groaned as she grabbed a seat in the back row

"So where is Claire?" Layne asked

"At home. Why?" Alicia asked

"Well why isn't she here?" Layne asked angrily

"Someone assaulted us. She is at home resting! There! No need to have a cow!" Alicia said turning back to her notebook and began doodling

"Then why are you here huh? Shouldn't you be at home?" Layne kept pestering

"I dodged the attack now leave me alone! Jeez! Why are you such a freaking pest today?" Alicia yelled

"I'm just concerned for my friend! And besides, what kind of friend are you for not protecting Massie and Claire huh?" Layne yelled back

"Look here you little biotch! I don't need this shit now! The assault was unexpected because it was pelting rocks now leave me alone!" Alicia yelled back and shoved Layne down

"Alicia! Layne! Detention during short break!" the teacher yelled as she entered the room

And with that, Alicia and Layne went to their seats. Alicia flipped out her phone underneath her desk

**Alicia: OMG! Layne is bein a beep 2 me now**

**Kristen: OMG! Rly?**

**Alicia: Ya!**

**Dylan: We'll deal w/ her l8ter**

**Alicia: & I got detention short br.**

**Madison: We gtg. Dance teach is bein a beep**

They all said goodbye and stuffed their phones away

**/Short Break\**

"I got to tell you guys something!" San panted after running through the halls from gym class

"Slow down girl!" Madison said

"Where is Alicia?" San asked

"Detention." Kristen and Dylan said in unison

"Darn. I'll have to wait till lunch to tell you guys.' San said

"Why can't you tell us now?" Kristen asked

"I want to wait for Alicia." San said

Bbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggggggggggggg

"We should go. See you later!" they all said as the went to their next classes

**/Lunch\**

"Ehmahgawd!" Alicia squealed, "I got something worth 15 gossip points!"

"Really? Spill." Kristen said as they sat down

"Wait till the others get here." Alicia said

And in a few more moments San, Madison and Dylan came and sat down

"So what is the secret?" Dylan asked

"I saw Celia Andrews in my Math class!" Alicia whispered

"Was her face red?" San asked

"Yeah… and puffy eyes… how did you know?" Alicia asked

"No points for you. I knew first. I smoked her in the face with a dodge ball today in gym class." San said eating her friend rice

The Pretty Committee broke out into fits of laughter.

"So how was detention?" Madison asked

"Horrible! Layne is being a total biotch!" Alicia flustered

"And speaking of the devil." Madison murmured

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Did Mr. Wilson expel you, Alicia and Madison from the Academy?" Celia sneered

"For your information, we transferred. You're the one who got expelled." San said pushing Celia with one finger

Celia fumed.

"Chill girl. She is not worth it." Layne said

"Layne? You're with this LBR?" Kristen, Dylan and Alicia asked

"Why not? She is nicer than you guys!" Layne spazzed, "And besides, I know what you guys did to my other friends!"

"What friends? Heather and Meena? We haven't said a word to them at all!" Kristen yelled

"No, the Spanish Chicas!" Layne yelled

"Well why weren't you there when they got into trouble?" Madison asked crossing her arms

"I just got back from Vacay." Layne yelled back

"So you better watch out for we'll avenge them until they return!" Celia and Layne snapped and walked away

"Talk about Anger Management." San said sipping her Vanilla Coke

"Yeah…" The others sighed

"San-lee?" two older girls asked. They had straight black hair that went all the way down to their waist. One had pink and the other had silver streaks. They was wearing the same uniform that the pretty committee was wearing but with a mid drift shirt that was one sleeve long and the other short. They had the emblem of a cherry blossom on their long sleeve.

"Ting Tsukishiro and Sakura Katsuragi?" San asked

"Cousin San-lee!" they squealed as they all gave each other a hug

"I didn't know you guys studied here!" San said

"We've been here since grade eight! Why didn't you tell us you were coming here?" Sakura answered

"I thought you were in Japan!" San responded

"So are you going to introduce us?" Kristen asked

"Oh I forgot. Sakura, Ying, meet Kristen Gregory, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil and Madison Taylors." San introduced, "You guys, meet my cousin Sakura Katsuragi and Ying Tsukishiro."

They exchanged their 'nice to meet yous' then they sat back down.

"Madison, does you mom own Asian Indigo Stars Corporations?" Sakura asked sipping from her milkshake

"Yeah." Madison nodded

"We love her designs!" Ying complimented

"Seventy-five percent of the designs are hers. The other twenty-five are San-lee's and mine." Madison said

"San-lee, you never told me you're part of the business!" Sakura whined

"We'll you guys we're busy with your jewelry business!" San said back, "And besides, fashion design will be in the past. I finally finished my design of a café that we're going to open so we can have money for our rent and stuff."

"Oh my god! Let me see your designs!" Madison screamed

"Alright, alright! Here!" San said throwing her sketchpad at the table and backing away from Madison

The design was a two-story building. First floor had thirty; tables were two meters in diameter. There was a small stage on the side and a dance floor in the center of the room in front of the stage. The second floor is an observatory deck that looks down onto the stage and dance floor. The main office was also drawn and staff lounge.

"Nice! So what are we going to call it?" Alicia asked

"How about Café Tokyo?" Sakura asked

"No. What about Indigo Stars?" Madison asked

"I'm thinking of Café Tokyo as well." Alicia answered

"We should wait till we get home and talk about it with the others." San said

"So where are you guys staying?" Ying asked

"Odlin Wood Mansion." Kristen answered

"You mean White Pearl Mansion that is fifteen min walk from here?" Sakura asked

"I think so…" San said

"Many people call it the White Pearl Mansion rather than Odlin Wood because the house is all white and same with the cement wall that surrounds the house." Ying explained

"That is us alright." Alicia said sipping her water

"We better get going. Want to come over for dinner?" Madison offered

"Yeah sure." Ying accepted

"See you then. We'll drive you so meet us at the front entrance at 3:15 sharp." Alicia said as they all got up

"Alright. See you then." Sakura said waving as she went to meet up with her grade 12 friends

* * *

**San: Blah… now im sick of this song. Anyways, another chapter done.**

**Alicia: -rolls her eyes-**

**Massie: Why did you put Celia back in?**

**San: I wanted to make the story a tad bit more interesting**

**Claire: Are Ying and Sakura your real cousins?**

**San: No. They're half cousins. They're pretty close to my family and all so they're considered half cousins. I just made up their last names though.**

**R.F.: Yeah… Katsuragi and Tsukishiro seems too fake. Thanks for the heads up**

**San: No problem**

**Everyone: Until next time, see you!**

**Author's notes: Celia is back! DUN DUN DUN! And the café plan is to be put into action! Find out their decisions next chapter! Reviews please.**


	12. Disasters and Dinners

**THE CLIQUE:  
Dial L For Loser**

* * *

**Summary: My Version of Dial L For Loser. The Pretty Committee is back in action and ready to take down Nina and her clique. Will the triumph? Or will the fail miserably? Find out by reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series CLIQUE. CLIQUE belongs to Lisi Harrison, the authoress of this interesting series. And any products mentioned throughout the story from belong to its respectful company.

* * *

****Massie: -storms in- SAN! STOP READING! YOU'VE BEEN READING HISTORY BOOKS FOR A WEEK NOW! –Grabs book out of San's hands and snapped it shut-**

**San: NOOOOOOOOO! My book! I didn't even put the bookmark in!**

**Alicia: You have a story to write, reviewers to apologize to and people that are waiting for you to keep updating!**

**R.F.: 'The Guests of War'? 'The Secret Annex'? 'Number of Stars'? How can you stand reading these for leisure?**

**San: -grabs books- they're interesting, I'm out of books to read and I'm bored!**

**Claire: If you're bored, update!**

**San: -huffs- Fione –Turns on laptop, plugs USB drive and starts typing rapidly-**

**Author's Notes: Sakura and Ying are going to Odlin Wood to discuss the Café and meet their other comrades.

* * *

****Chapter 11: Disasters and Dinners**

**/Inside at the school entrance\**

"Sorry we're late." Sakura and Ying panted

"My locker wouldn't open." Sakura sighed

"No worries, you're just in time. Now we have to go pick up Jason and Colin." Alicia said as they walked out of the school and into the limo

**/Outside of Briarwood School\**

**San: Pick Up Dammit!**

**San: Hello? Colin? R U There?**

**San: Uhg. Jason? U There?**

**Jason: Ya?**

**San: Wheres Colin?**

**Jason: Detent.**

**San: No wonder he aint pickin up**

**Jason: Ya Im waitin 4 him**

**San: So how long? We're waitin 4 u guyz**

**Jason: In 5+ min**

**San: Uhg. We'll be out here.**

**Jason: Got it**

And with that San snapped her cell phone shut

"So?" They asked

"Colin got detent. They'll be out in five minutes." San said

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Sakura asked

"I think we should have a formal dinner. San-lee and I will cook. Alicia, Kristen and Dylan could set the dishes. And you two could decorate the hall." Madison suggested

"Maybe we should. Oh Ying, Sakura. I've been meaning to ask, do you want to move in with us?" San asked

"Yeah. We have a lot of spare rooms." Alicia tagged on

"No thanks. We like our little Shrine. Lots of space and perfect for our after grad party." Sakura declined

"Oh. Ok. Look! Here they come now! Colin! Jason!" San called

"Hey!" Colin and Jason called back.

The out of the corner of her eye, San saw some people with masks on with rocks. _'Our assaulters!'_

"Colin! Jason! Look out!" San screamed as she jumped out of the limo and took the blows and knocked over Jason and Colin.

"San-lee!" they cried

"After them idiots!" San ordered

And with that, Jason and Kristen took off in top speed and tackled the assaulters and sat on two of them. Soon everyone caught up and sat on the rest. Sakura went around and unmasked the 8 girls.

"The Spanish Chicas." The all gasped

"I told you this wouldn't work!" Talia pouted

"Oh put a sock in it!" San spazzed as she hobbled over despite the blood coming from the side of her head and eye.

"San-lee, just get into the limo. We'll head back to Odlin Wood for treatment." Madison said as she held onto San from one side.

"And you know what, Madison, you can decorate the hall yourself and Ying and I will cook dinner for you guys." Sakura suggested once the got in

"Good idea." Madison agreed as they headed back leaving the Spanish Chicas on the ground

**/Spanish Chicas\**

"I told you guys this wouldn't work!" Talia yelled as she stood up and dusted off her black cargo pants

"Shut up already! Nina is going to be so mad at us for being unsuccessful!" Strawberry said as she also stood up and brushed off her black jacket

"Hey, don't get angry. At least we got San-lee." Pauline said trying to find the positive

"Yeah. Lets head back now." Trisha said

**/Odlin Wood\**

"Alright, Janice and the doctor is caring for San-lee, Mark, Aden, Colin and Jason are playing Gamecube, so that leaves us to make the dinner." Alicia said taking the lead

"So what are our jobs?" Massie asked

"Yeah, in case you have forgotten, we weren't at school today." Claire said

"No I haven't forgotten. Massie, Claire, Dylan and Madison are in charge of decorating. Ying and Sakura are cooking. Kristen and I are in charge of setting up." Alicia said

"So lets get started!" Massie cheered as she headed for the boxes of decorative flowers

**/San's room\**

"Are you sure you don't want to stay in the recovery room?" Janice asked

"Yes I'm sure. And I have career plans to perfect." San said as she headed to her desk

"Alright then Miss. I'll come back later when dinner is ready. Remember, Formal." Janice said as she slipped out of the room

"I need a list of supplies to buy…" San said as she began writing a list of items

"The name… I should discuss that with the others. Color and design has to be coordinated with the name…"

"The menu! How could I forget… maybe some sandwiches… tea, juice, hot chocolate, bubble tea perhaps…"

"Lots of things to do… well I better try to take a shower even with these bandages…" San sighed as she got up to pick out a black dress and headed to her built in bathroom.

**/Dining Hall\**

"There. Perfection!" Massie said as the décor group stood at the doorway to admire their work.

The Royal Red room with Royal Blue carpet was even more magnificent than before. Every vase had fresh roses of Yellow, Pink, White and Red. And there were 3 vases on the table, which held branches of Cherry Blossoms. The girls changed the beige tablecloth to a white tablecloth with lace trimmings. They dusted the stone fireplace that was also in the room and rearranged the photos. They had changed the red candles to white vanilla scented candles and they switched the plain wooden chairs to the fancy cushioned chairs.

"We'll we're done setting up." Alicia said clapping her hands

"And finally!" Kristen said as she leaned against the doorway.

The table was well laid out. The plates we're of white china and had blue and gold images of dragons on the rim. They had tied on ribbons to the handle of the wine glasses they are not drinking wine or anything like that; it's just to go with the image. The napkins were folded like origami in a shape of a crown. There we're also China bowls and smaller plates for other things. The fork, chopsticks, spoons, knives, soupspoons and desert spoons were also laid out.

"The room looks great!" Ying and Sakura complimented as they slid the sliding paper door aside and wiped their hands on their aprons

"So are you guys bringing in the food?" Massie asked

"No. Janice and Lydia are going to bring them in after everyone is seated." Ying answered back

"Which reminds me… we only have one hour till dinner! We have to get showered and changed!" Sakura said

"Dammit! We didn't bring any formal clothes!" Ying panicked, "And we don't have time to drive, shower and change!"

"Come with me. I think my mum sent some outfits that would be your size and you can use the guest rooms' showers." Madison said as she led them to her room

"Thanks Maddy, you're a life saver." Sakura thanked as they followed Madison

"We have to go get changed as well." Massie said stretching her arms out

"Yeah. I'll go tell the boys to get changed and stuff." Alicia said as they left room and closed the dining room. 'Wait in the foyer till everyone arrives' Alicia wrote and stuck the sign onto the paper sliding door

**/Foyer\**

"Well everyone is here but San-lee." Claire said as she counted up everyone

"Ehmahgawd! You look ah-mazing Alicia!" Massie complimented

"Me? Look at you!" Alicia said back

"Dylan, you look to-tally gorgeous in that dress!" Claire said

"Claire, you look awesome! Kristen, you too!" Dylan chimed in

"Ying, Sakura, I should hire you as models for my next line and the rest of you guys too!" Madison said as she came in with her video camera and a digital camera hanging off of her neck

"Madison! You look ah-mazing! Maybe we should video tape you!" Massie complimented

"San-lee is not here yet?" Madison asked

"Nope." They all replied

* * *

**Ok, brief info on their outfits.**

**Massie: Baby blue tube dress that reaches jut above her knee. She is also wearing a navy blue mid drift jacket with lace trimmings. Blue strappy high heels**

**And her hair was in an elegant bun.**

**Claire: A white halter tube dress that reaches 2 inches below her knee and has 5inch slits on both sides. White add on sleeves that starts from just below her shoulder and splits apart at the elbow. White ankle lace up shoes and her hair was left down and she wears a white headband with jewel studs on.**

**Alicia: Bottle green long sleeved dress that reaches just below her knees. Forest green collar and forest green ankle lace up shoes. Her hair is tied in an elegant bun.**

**Ying: Wears the same outfit San wore at the yearend dance but light green. Her hair was left down.**

**Sakura: Same as Ying but Purple and she ties her hair up in a high pony tail**

**Kristen: Fitting white blouse with intricate flower embroidery. Black pants that are way too long. But because of her 1inch black high heels, they reach just about 2 centimeters from the ground. Her hair was done in a bun**

**Madison: Lavender dress that goes down to the knees and flows. Held together with a Purple Jewel studded Corset and Purple Lace Up Shoes the reaches to her knees. Hair was just a simple purple Headband**

**Dylan: A fitted black spaghetti strap dress that reaches her knees. A white sash tied into a knot in a small bow in the back and the rest of the sash was left hanging and hangs 1 inch below the hem of the dress. Black ankle lace up shoes. Hair was tied into an elegant bun.

* * *

**"And finally she arrives." Mark joked

"Watev. It is hard to shower with bandages around my head like this." San said as she descended the stairs.

"You still look great though." Massie said looking over her outfit and approving

San was wearing a white tube dress that reaches her knees and has very pale blue lace trimmings. She also wears a white mid drift with pale colored studs of jewels that contrasted with the dress. Her hair was tied into a simple ponytail because of the bandages around the head. She wore white ankle lace up shoes.

"Well let's have dinner now." Alicia said as she led them into the dining room

And as soon as Alicia slid the doors apart, a great cloud of smoke engulfed them.

"-Cough- What Happened? –cough-" Massie asked

"I'm sorry but a fire started in the kitchen and there was a lot of smoke so it drifted into the dining hall. I'm sorry but you guys won't be having dinner here tonight." Janice answered as she came in from a different entrance.

"So what now?" Jason asked

"Yeah… weren't we going to talk about the café?" Massie said

"I'll quickly book us a table at Paris By Night restaurant." San said taking out of her cell and dialing the restaurant's number, "Hello this is San Lee. Do you have any tables free right now? I will pay the extra costs."

"We have one table available but how many people are coming?" the person on the other end asked

"Thirteen people." San answered back

"Perfect. Our private room on the observation deck has room for sixteen. This will all cost $1500." The person said

"I will pay upfront. Reserve the room under the name PACT." San said, "Thank you very much."

"We will see you then Miss Lee." The person said as she hung up

"Alright. Meet us in the limo. I need to go grab my Sporty Cinnamoroll Shoulder Pack. It has the café plans inside and I need to get my wallet as I am paying for everything tonight." San said as the girls ran upstairs to grab their purse and ect.

"Alright." The guys said as they walked out to the limo

**/Paris By Night Restaurant\**

"Hello. We have a reservation under the name PACT." San said as they came up to the receptionist.

"Oh! Right this way Miss Lee." The receptionist said leading them to their table upstairs.

"Please take off all shoes." The waitress at the paper doors to their table instructed

"Why?" Massie asked as they all sat down at the available chairs and started unlacing their shoes

"The private booths are Japanese Traditional. It's all carpeted and there are cushions to sit on." Madison explained

"So do we have to kneel the whole time?" Dylan asked mortified

"Of course not! There is a big table covering a gap in the center of the room but it's a little higher up so you can slip your legs underneath the table so you're seated on cushions." San answered

"Now I get it." Massie said as the paper doors slid aside and she saw the table and the little balcony. The table was very long so that fourteen people can sit on one side and two on the sides. The table was pressed against the wall of the low balcony so they can see the stage for the performances. There we're sliding curtains to block out the view if there was no show.

"Its pretty cozy in here." Claire commented as they all sat down.

"Here you go young sirs and young misses. Would you like some beverages to start off?" the waitress asked handing out the menus.

"What do you guys want?" San asked

"I'll just have some water." Massie ordered

"Same." Alicia, Claire, Dylan and Kristen said

"Alright." The waitress said writing it down

"Do you have Vanilla Coke?" Mark asked

"Yes we do. We have all sorts of drinks and many Asian cuisines." The waitress replied

"Then we'll have eight Vanilla Coke." San ordered

"Right away." The waitress said writing the last item and slipping out and sliding the doors together.

"Aden? Could you close the blinds? We'll just order, eat then we'll discuss the café business and such." Madison said as she began to scan the menu

Later the waitress came back with their drinks.

"May I take your orders?" she asked

"We'll have the fried rice with pork, and we'll all have some Vietnamese beef noodle soups as well." San ordered

"Boneless fried chicken and we'll have the sweet and sour soup too." Mark ordered

"Can you bring us an extra rice bucket so we can have some rice with the chicken?" Colin asked

"Will that be all?" she asked

"Five salad roll dishes please." Massie said as she looked up from the menu

"That will be all thank you." Sakura ended

The waitress bowed and left them.

**/After eating\**

"This place served awesome food!" Dylan commented as she leaned back and stretched her arms

"Massie, Claire, you won't believe who we ran into and is coming to OCD." Alicia squealed

"Who?" Massie and Claire asked in unison

"Celia Andrews." Kristen answered

"What!" Massie and Claire screamed, "Our enemy from Westbrook is here?"

"Yeah and Layne and her are on Nina's team." Dylan said, "That Celia has a major anger management problem."

"Yes, yes. Now we need to discuss the café business." San said as she pulled out her notebook. "Now, first off, we need to think of a name."

"I think café Tokyo would fit it well." Sakura and Ying said

"No, how about PACT Palace?" Jason suggested

"I think its ok." Madison said as she thought of it.

"Yeah. Its very unique, it symbolizes us and it could be our hang out." Alicia agreed

"So it is settled. All in favor say Aye." San said

"Aye!" the all yelled

"Now we need to go over the supplies." San said

* * *

**Main Supply List (Going into Details)**

**:Beverages:  
****-Tea Powder  
****-Hot Chocolate Powder  
****-Bubble Tea Powder  
****-Milk  
****-Bubble Tea Pearls  
****-Soy Milk  
****-Bottled water**

**:Material Objects:  
****-China Tea Cups  
****-China Tea Saucers  
****-China Plates  
****-China Tea Pot  
****-Tea Spoons  
****-Desert Spoon  
****-Desert Fork  
****-Chinese China Tea Cups  
****-Chinese China Tea Pot  
****-Napkins  
****-Forks  
****-Spoons  
****-Knives  
****-Glass cups  
****-Plastic Cups  
****-Coffee Cups (For Hot Chocolate. Absolutely no Coffee)  
****-China Mugs  
****-Milkshake Glasses  
****-Chopsticks**

**:Ingredients:  
****-Flour  
****-Bread  
****-Butter  
****-Salt  
****-Pepper  
****-Lettuce  
****-Tomatoes  
****-Custard Cups  
****-Chocolate Chips  
****-Sprinkles  
****-Ketchup  
****-Mayonnaise  
****-Mustard  
****-Cheese  
****-Eggs  
****-Baking Soda  
****-Vinegar  
****-Baking Powder  
****-Frosting Mixes  
****-Pudding Mixes  
****-Sugar  
****-Brown Sugar  
****-Ice-cream cones**

**:Other Food to put out:  
****-Chocolate Bars  
****-Candy  
****-Ice-cream  
****-Bottled pop**

**:Utensils:  
****-Spatula  
****-Tooth Picks  
****-Mixing Bowls  
****-Blenders  
****-Mixing Spoons  
****-Cake Pans  
****-Muffin Tins  
****-Cookie trays  
****-Muffin Cups  
****-Cooking Spray  
****-Egg Beaters  
****-Sives (Spelling?)  
****-Ice-cream scoopers  
****-Measuring Cups  
****-Measuring Spoons**

"And that should cover little items." San said as she finished reading the list

"That is little? Do you know how much that would all cost?" Mark exclaimed

"Yes I do. Roughly about $50000." San said as she shuffled her paper, "Now onto furniture."

**:Main Furniture List:  
-120 White cushioned wooden chairs  
-30 White Wick Chairs  
-30 Maple Wooden Tables  
-2 White Wooden tables  
-4 freezer glass display cases  
-2 sliding glass door fridges  
-Cash registers**

"And that is the basic. So it'll come around 1.1 million. We'll deal with the little things such as staff lounge and all when we cross that bridge." San said

"So operation PACT Palace can begin on Saturday." Madison said

"Yeah!" everyone chanted

* * *

**San: There! I finished it…**

**Alicia: That's right! And you have to keep updating!**

**Massie: Shes right! There are people who have your story on their alerts list**

**Claire: Meaning they are anxious to read what happens next!**

**San: What about other writers? They take their time as well so why can't I?**

**PC: Because we said so!**

**San: -sighs in defeat- I can't beat girls who get what ever they want…**

**Massie: That's right. Whatever I want, I get!**

**R.F.: While they argue, I'll close. Until next time, see you!**

**Author's notes: So San has gotten into an accident; their kitchen is destroyed; Nina is caught red handed by the PACT for assaulting them. What will happen at school? Read to find out.**


	13. More Rivals and start of World War Three

**THE CLIQUE:  
Dial L For Loser**

* * *

**Summary: My Version of Dial L For Loser. The Pretty Committee is back in action and ready to take down Nina and her clique. Will the triumph? Or will the fail miserably? Find out by reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series CLIQUE. CLIQUE belongs to Lisi Harrison, the authoress of this interesting series. And any products mentioned throughout the story from belong to its respectful company.

* * *

****Alicia: This is much better!**

**San: -huffs and continues to type up the story- Watev**

**Massie: Just read the story….**

**Author's notes: So San has gotten into an accident; their kitchen is destroyed; Nina is caught red handed by the PACT for assaulting them. There are new students all the way from Europe. What will the school become with three raging cliques? Read to find out the starts.

* * *

****Chapter 12: More Rivals and start of World War Three**

**/Wednesday After School: Odlin Pool \**

"You won't guess what I just found out. 15 gossip points!" Kristen exclaimed as she dashed down the steps and towards the pool where everyone else was except for San

"What is it?" Alicia asked as she, Massie, Claire, Dylan and Madison swam back to the ledge

"We have new students at OCD and Briarwood. They are completely stuck up snobs from Europe." Kristen explained, "And I heard from younger students that they are planning on taking over the school by taking us down and the Spanish Chicas."

"Say what?" Massie screamed

"They want our crown." Dylan repeated

"Go into absolute details." Madison said as she dried herself off with a towel and sat in a lawn chair with a notebook and pen

"Alright. There are ten boys and fifteen girls I think." Kristen started off, " Half of the girls are in our grade. The eldest are Lenore, Helen and Ellen. They are in Grade 12. Stephanie, Alanna and Rose are in grade 10. Emma, Emily and Eleanor are in our grade. I suppose some are adopted or they are cousins because their last name is Von Gier."

"And the others?" Alicia asked

"Emmeline, Celina, Alice, Jessica and Diana. They're in grade 3. Stella is starting Kindergarten." Kristen finished

"The Von Giers eh?" San asked

"And what about the boys?" Dylan asked

"They are not like the girls whatsoever is what I heard. They're into sports and they're pretty nice." Kristen said

"Names please." Dylan asked

"Clarence, Gavin, Travis, Charles, John, Lan, Raymond, Wilson, Richard and Tory." Kristen finished, "Also Von Giers."

"Interesting… I've been acquainted long ago when my parents and I were traveling for new ideas and experience for our designs. Lenore, Ellen, Stella, Emily, Alanna and Emmeline were nice I recall. The others were just complete bitches." Madison said remembering

"The Von Giers were cool. I had them in my Gym class today." Jason said taking a seat next to Alicia and began drinking a can of soda pop.

"Yeah. They told me the older sisters and cousin didn't go to school because they didn't want to go. But the younger ones who were about seven wanted to go. Wilson, Richard, Tory are the younger ones. The other guys are our age." Colin said

"But if they want to fight for Massie-chan's crown, they'll have to get pass Madison and Me!" San said proudly

"Hai!" Madison agreed

"You're taking Japanese as well sis?" Colin asked his twin

"Hai." Madison nodded

"Stand still… I hear a rustle." San motioned everyone to freeze

"I hear it too…" Mark whispered back

"Run!" came a high pitch screech

"Not if we can help it!" San and Mark said running and jumping the wall only to come back empty handed

"Dammit! They got away again!" Mark said stomping the ground in disappointment.

"We'll get them next time buddy." San said patting him the back

"So what are we going to do about the Von Giers now?" Alicia asked crossing her arms

"Now? I was thinking about in a couple days or something after we know their personalities." Madison said

"Maddy has a point. And us guys are not going to do anything revolving the Von Giers. I don't want trouble." Aden said sitting down and drying off

"Same… unless they were all over us then yeah…" Mark agreed

"Well… I'm going to go in and make dinner. I'll call when it is ready." San said getting up and heading back to the house

"Bye!" Everyone said as they all went back into the pool

**/Strawberry's house\**

"So… there are mor compatetion fo mah cwown?" Nina asked as she paced back and forth tapping her nose cast

"They have totally got to go." Strawberry said leaning back onto her bed and looking at her nails and flicking her hand to gesture 'out'

"Totally." Olivia agreed as she shifted in the Pink bean bag chair she was sitting in

"Well… since these 'Von Giers' are new… I say we wait to crush them after we get rid of PACT." Talia suggested

"No way. We don't know what they are capable of. PACT is now in alliance with the senior students! We have to bring them down before the Von Giers!" Eva disagreed

"Eva is right." Trisha agreed

"Well. We could deal with both teams at once. We're a ten-member clique. We should handle them." Celia said, "I'll personally handle San-lee and Madison… payback for what they did to me at Westbrook."

"What about the Von Giers? They have fifteen girls! This is too much work!" Layne sighed

"We'll wok it out." Nina said, "Ave to go. Adios."

"Adios." Everyone else chanted as they also got up and left

**/Von Giers manor: Lenore's sitting room\**

Fifteen girls were all seated in the same room having conversations and drinking tea. They we're probably old fashioned seeing they we're wearing clothing of old with the high collared dresses with long sleeves that split apart at the wrists and are trimmed with laces. The dress would reach down to their ankle so they would have to pick up the dress to walk or go down the stairs. They also wore Lace gloves and the older girls wore corsets. The outfits were all different colors.

Lenore had Pearl White, Ellen with Dark Green, Helen with pale pink, Stephanie had normal pink, Alanna and forest green, Rose with Royal Red, Emma with light blue, Emily with periwinkle, Eleanor with emerald green, Emmeline with navy blue, Celina with Black, Alice with Royal blue, Jessica with Royal purple, Diana with Beige and Stella with Golden Yellow.

"I'll bet everyone is going to worship our every step!" Celina said as she waltzed into the sitting room to greet her sisters

"Definitely. We will be the most popular girls in the school." Eleanor said as she sipped her tea

"Now, now girls. School is not a battlefield for titles. We are here to learn." Lenore reminded them with her stern British accent sipping her tea as well

"I agree with big sister Lenore." Emmeline agreed putting down her teacup and looking at her sisters with her cerulean blue eyes.

"Oh grow up Emmeline. There is more to life then being a goody-goody-two-shoes person." Emma snapped with her red eyes slit into glares

"Emma is right. You have to be Fabulous!" Rose said spinning in a circle

"Watev. Right now, I want to focus on studies and make some nice friends who will support me unlike most of you." Ellen said turning back to her book

"Book-worm." Alice teased with a sparkle in her deep blue eyes

"I hate living in this family! We have no space at all!" Stella screamed as she broke into tears

"Look what you have done! You made her upset! Come here Stella." Lenore said taking the role of a mother

"Oh boo-hoo. You baby her too much!" Helen said with her hands on her hips

"She is only five you know!" Emily shot back as she also went to comfort Stella

"But still! We are well-raised young ladies! We had to perfect everything at the age of four! Why an exception for her eh?" Jessica yelled siding with Helen

Then the girls fought and split into two sides. Lenore, Ellen, Stella, Emmeline, Alanna and Emily on one side. Helen, Stephanie, Rose, Emma, Eleanor, Celina, Alice, Jessica and Diana on the other. Their bickering became so hefty that it was intervened by their brothers.

"Stop it already!" Lan yelled

"We've been raised ladies and gentlemen. We should know better!" Wilson chimed in

"Lenore, Ellen, Helen! You three should the absolute best!" John argued

"It was Helen's fault! And it was Alice's fault for making Stella cry." Ellen argued back pointing at Alice and Helen.

"You know what? Everyone out of my sitting room! I need time alone!" Lenore yelled angrily as every retreated out of the door. No one can stand watching Lenore's dark chocolate orbs staring with anger. "Ellen, Stella, Emmeline, Alanna and Emily… you girls could stay. I think we should scheme now…"

"Can you believe the nerve of those girls?" Alanna complained as she kicked on of Lenore's wick chairs.

"Alanna, careful! You don't want to get scolded for breaking another chair do you?" Emily asked as Alanna calmed down and sat down in the chair.

"Are you ok Lenore?" Stella asked with tears glistening in her dark eyes

"It is so hard to be the eldest… with mother and father gone all of the time… argh!" Lenore growled tugging on the handkerchief

"School will be fine. I'll bet we'll make more friends than them because we are nicer." Emmeline said as she picked up her dress and walked over to her sister

"We really should find something other than these old English clothing." Ellen said with a glint of mischief in her Emerald green orbs

Lenore's face broke into a grin. "Lets go shopping girls! But don't tell the others. Go change into our Sun Dresses and we'll go."

"Yay!" The younger ones cheered as they picked up their dresses and bolted out of the door.

**/At Westchester Mall\**

As the six girls began going through skinny jeans, halter tops, tees, shorts and other clothes they would consider wearing at OCD the bumped into a familiar someone.

"Lenore?" Madison asked as she turned to see who else was going to grab the same jacket

"Do I know you?" Lenore asked trying to recognize the face

"Its me! Madison Taylors!" Madison reintroduced

"Madison! So good to see you again! What school are you studying at now?" Lenore asked

"I'm studying at Octavian Country Day High!" Madison replied

"Same!" Lenore said with a smile

"I know. Word gets around fast. Some girls knew that you were coming and we heard the news! Welcome to Westchester New York!" Madison said, "So are you here with your sisters?"

"Matter of fact, I am. We're shopping for some school clothes." Lenore answered

Madison's face struck fear.

"Oh don't worry. Its only me, Ellen, Stella, Emmeline, Emily and Alanna." Lenore said

"Thank god! I don't think I can bare to see your other sisters." Madison gave a sigh of relief, "You girls don't have to go shopping! Why don't you six come over to my house! You know my mother owns a fashion industry so I'll have plenty of clothes. And I want you to meet my friends!"

"Alright, come with me, I need to find them first… oh wait, here they come." Lenore said

"Who is this Lenore?" Ellen asked

"You girls remember Madison Taylors right?" Lenore asked

"Good to see you again Madison!" Emmeline greeted waving

"Good to see you too Emmeline!" Madison said waving back

"Girls, Madison has offered to let us try some of her clothes that her mother sent to her from her clothing industry. So why not put those back onto the racks and we'll go." Lenore said gesturing them to put everything back

"Sure thing sis!" the five girls said as they went to go put back everything.

**/Odlin Wood\**

In the driveway upon entry of the house…

"Your house is really big Madison! I think it is a little too big for one person!" Emily commented

"Oh. I am not living alone. I'm living with nine other friends." Madison said as she fumbled for the key

"Really? Too bad we can't ditch our family and live with you. Our sisters are nightmares." Stella said as she entered the house after Madison unlocked the door

"Welcome to Odlin Wood. A.K.A. White Pearl Mansion." Madison welcomed as they walked in. "I'm home everyone! I have some friends I want you to meet!"

"Welcome back Madison. And I presume they are the Von Giers?" San said as she walked down the house steps and into the foyer

"May I ask what happened to you?" Alanna asked pointing out the bandages around her head and eye

"Just a little accident. I don't think you would want to hear such a horrible story on your first day here in our home." San said

Soon the others had came down and sat on the foyer stairs.

"Everyone, these are _some _of the Von Giers. Lenore, Ellen, Alanna, Emily, Emmeline and Stella." Madison introduced, "Von Giers, meet my friends, San Lee, Mark Crewe, Aden McKenzie, Jason May, Massie Block, Claire Lyons, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory and my twin brother Colin Taylors."

"Hello? Anyone going to answer the door?" came a voice at the door

"Ying! Sakura!" San called out as they stepped in

"About time!" Sakura whined

"Ying, Sakura, meet some of the Von Giers. Lenore and Ellen are in your grade. The others are Alanna, Emily, Emmeline and little Stella." Madison quickly introduced, "Von Giers, these are San-lee's cousins. Ying Tsukishiro and Sakura Katsuragi."

"So where are the others?" Ying asked

"They are horrible people. You are better off not being acquainted with them." Ellen said

"Weren't you going to help us with the school clothes situation?" Emmeline asked

"Oh right! Follow me up to my wardrobe room." Madison said gesturing them to follow her.

"I want to come too!" Alicia said getting up and following them

"Sure thing. Anyone else want to come just come on." Madison said

**/Madison's Wardrobe room\**

"So… is it true that you are going to fight for the crown of the school?" Massie asked darkly

"Oh heavens no! No, no, no! Us six are only focusing on making friends and studies. The other nine however…" Lenore said as she went through a selection oh clothes for her size

"However what?" Claire asked

"The other nine will stop at nothing to obtain the crown or whatever it is." Ellen continued.

"We are not going to participate at all. I don't want to get into trouble. If our mother knew we were wrecking havoc at school, we would receive a good scolding and be punished for weeks!" Alanna said

"Which would be wise." Massie said, "We are the Pretty Committee. We are one of the contestants… we not really. The crown is already ours."

"I thought we are PACT now with San-lee and Madison on our team…" Claire wondered

"Oh yeah… we are PACT. Perfect And Cool Team." Massie explained

"Well… I think we had enough today. We'll see you at the front gates tomorrow at?" Lenore asked

"Eight 'o' clock am. Classes start at Eight Forty Five however. But be early and we can give a quick tour." Madison answered

"Will do." Ellen said

"Don't come with your other sisters. Let them on their own." Madison begged

"Sure thing. If we can get away with it." Lenore said with a wink and the six sisters left the mansion and headed back for Von Gier Manor.

**/Von Gier Mansion: Dining Room\**

"So where did you go today dear sisters?" Celina asked a bit too sweetly

"It has nothing to with you sister. It is our personal business." Emmeline replied coldly as she kept on eating her dinner

"Mother! They won't tell us what they have been up to today!" Jessica whined slamming her fork down

"Jessica Marie Von Gier! You should know better!" the mother scolded I'm going to call her Nancy

"Sorry Mother." Jessica said sitting down

"What is done is done. Lenore, will you please tell me what you have done today?" Nancy asked now that her daughters have her attention

"Ellen, Emmeline, Emily, Stella, Alanna and I went shopping today." Lenore said simply

"What! And you didn't take us?" Helen yelled

"Sit down this instance and apologize!" Nancy scolded once again

"Yes mother. Sorry Lenore." Helen apologized as she sat back down

"It wouldn't have mattered anyways. We ran into Madison Taylors and she told us to put everything back and we could take some of her spare clothes." Ellen said continuing to eat her dinner

"Madison Taylors? Is she well?" Nancy asked

"Very well indeed mother. She lives at Odlin Wood, White Pearl Mansion with her friends, the queen bees of Octavian Country Day high." Alanna mentioned but realized her mistake when she was kicked on the side of her leg by Emily

"So… ratty Maddy are our opponent eh?" Stephanie mocked

"You leave her alone I tell you. If I hear you torment that sweet girl once again I will have your heads!" Nancy warned pointing at Stephanie, "That goes for you ladies too!"

"Yes mother." They all obeyed. Lenore, Ellen, Alanna, Emily, Emmeline and Stella snickered.

"Alright. Dinner is over. All of you, go wash up, change and lights out at nine 'o' clock sharp you hear?" Nancy said as she stood up and reminded them

"Yes mother." The girls said as they took a curtsey and left to their rooms after Nancy left.

'_Ratty Maddy will be no challenge at all… that crown will be ours!'

* * *

_**San: There! Another chapter done**

**Massie: Hurray for Von Giers! I think…**

**Claire: Well… Lenore, Ellen, Emily, Alanna, Emmeline and Stella for sure.**

**Alicia: deffy.**

**Kristen: Tee hee I got fifteen gossip points!**

**Dylan: -huffs- watev… hey San… don't you have to go pick up your bros at the airport now?**

**R.F.: Yeah!**

**San: -looks at clock- I have 2 hours… change, get there and then they arrive… I have time, but I'll go now. R.F. you can do the honors.**

**R.F.: Like she said until next time, see ya!**

**Author's notes: Now we have met the new rivals… well some of them. Review please!**


	14. Pure Anger and Horrible Childhood Memori

**THE CLIQUE:  
Dial L For Loser  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Summary: My Version of Dial L For Loser. The Pretty Committee is back in action and ready to take down their armies of rivals. Lots of new friends, more rivals and lots more of gossiping and backstabbing. Will the Pretty Committee conquer the battles and win their rightful crown or will the give in with the white flag? Read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series CLIQUE. CLIQUE belongs to Lisi Harrison, the authoress of this interesting series. And any products mentioned throughout the story from belong to its respectful company.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Dylan: Good! You're back!**

**Claire: Yup yup. Now can you continue your story?**

**San: Err… why is everyone so eager?**

**Massie: Because we're your best friends!**

**R.F.: I thought you guys hated her for the really bumpy beginning**

**Alicia: That was so last month**

**Kristen: But we can forgive her**

**San: Aww… thanks you guys!**

**PC: Now get back to work!**

**San: -frowns- I knew you guys weren't that nice! –Begins typing-**

**Author's notes: New friends, more rivals. A totally new battle for PACT. Will they take the blow from the Von Giers? Or will they be the ones to cause the im-PACT? Read to find out. (Forgot to mention in the last chapter that they will all wear the uniforms for first day.)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter 13: Pure Anger and Horrible Childhood Memories**

**/Von Gier Mansion: Lenore's Sitting Room**

"Young Misses, your breakfasts." A maid said as she served breakfast to six girls

"Thank you very much Audrey." Lenore thanked as the maid slipped out of the room

"Alright girls, it is now seven AM so we have one hour to eat, change then meet Madison and her friends at school." Ellen said, "Eat up."

Everyone finished then woke up and met down in the lobby.

"These uniforms are not that bad." Emmeline commented

Lenore's uniform was Pearl White, Ellen's was Dark green, Stella's was Sunshine Yellow, Emmeline's was Navy Blue, Alanna's was Forest Green and Emily's was Periwinkle.

"Not bad whatsoever." Lenore said. "Are you girls ready to go?"

"Where are you girls going at this time? It is only 7:30." Nancy said descending the stairs still clad in her sleepwear.

"We're going to go to school early. Don't wake up the others." Ellen said

"Audrey! Get me my camera!" Nancy whispered

"Right away Mistress." Audrey said dashing off to find Nancy's Digital camera

"You girls look great! Where did you get the uniforms? I thought Octavian Country High and Octavian Country Day is free dress." Nancy asked

"No, Madison gave these to us. Her friends also wear these and we plan on wearing this on our first day then Madison will take us shopping with her friends. She just didn't want us hassled on our first day." Alanna said

"Well they look great! Does your other sisters have them as well?" Nancy asked

"Of course not mother." Emily said

"And why not?" Nancy asked

"Because they weren't with us and Madison doesn't like them for what they did four years ago." Stella said

"Here you go Mistress!" Audrey said panting

"Thank you Audrey. Tell the cook to start preparing breakfast and then you may take a break till 11AM." Nancy said as the maid left

After taking pictures the girls picked up their school bags and headed out the door and into their regal horse drawn carriage. Soon their sisters also woke up, changed then went down for breakfast.

"Morning Mother dearest." Helen greeted with a yawn and entered the room

Nancy spat her tea back into her cup upon seeing what her other daughters were wearing.

They wore black mini pleated skirts that barely reach their fingertips. They wore black stiletto boots that reach their knees, and wore different colored tube halter-tops that has a silver stripe right in the middle of their shirts. And they also wore different colored cappy hats on the side of their heads. Each outfit and mid drift jacket was different colors corresponding to the girls' favorite color.

Helen's was Pale Pink, Stephanie's was normal pink, Rose's was Royal Red, Emma's was light blue, Eleanor's was Emerald Green, Celina's was black, Alice's was royal blue, Jessica's was Royal Purple and Diana's was Beige.

"What in the name of blue cosmos are you wearing!" Nancy began to scold

"Relax mother. It is only a tube shirt, a skirt, some boots and a hat." Helen said

"For heavens sake mother, you can relax about this." Emma said

"Don't 'For heavens sake mother' me, Emma Marie Von Gier! Why don't you ladies dress like your other sisters?" Nancy asked

"Well… they are not here for one thing and we have no clue what they are wearing!" Eleanor reasoned

"Those clothes are not acceptable for the learning environment! And you ladies are disgracing our family by wearing this kind of 'Trash'!" Nancy scolded some more, "I thought I raised you young ladies right."

"You did mother. But can't we live for today?" Alice asked

Nancy gave them a sharp stern look with her intense gray eyes. "Alice Carolyn Von Gier, you shall not talk to me in that way. You girls better get going or you'll be late."

"What about breakfast mother?" Celina asked

"Celina Sora Von Gier… this is called crime and punishment. As punishment for those clothes, you ladies will miss breakfast and I will take you ladies shopping today after school as well." Nancy said

"You can't take us shopping! That is social suicide!" Helen exclaimed

"Well you should've thought about that before wearing those clothes Helen Marie Von Gier!" Nancy said waving them off and returning to her tea and newspaper.

"Some mother!" Helen spazzed as she stormed out of the house

"Where is our carriage?" Diana asked

The sisters all looked around.

"DAMN THAT MELVIN!" Helen cursed out loud

"Too bad we can't give you a ride." Gavin smirked

"And why not?" Rose asked glaring with her Ruby orbs

"Because one, we have no more room and two we'll be late if we have to drop you off." Wilson said

"Tootles sisters." Gavin said in a sarcastic way

"Hand me your cell phone Stephanie." Helen ordered, "Hello? Limo service? Yes. We need a ride for nine people. We'll pay up front. $500. Von Gier Mansion. Thank you."

**/Octavian Country High: School Yard**

"Thanks for showing us around girls." Lenore thanked

"You don't have to be so eloquent around us. We're comfy around any type of words… unless it was something disrespectful and was directed to us." Madison said as they sat down on the bench for there was still ten minutes till the warning bell went off.

"Our Carriage!" Stephanie shouted from the limo window

"What is it doing here?" Emma asked

"Bloody Hell! Our sisters went to school without us! Grrr… now I have to pay $500 for the limo service!" Helen cursed as she paid the driver

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Ratty Maddy the queen bee of Octavian Country High I assume?" Stephanie sneered

Madison froze in the spot and did not turn her head to face the Mean Von Gier Sisters.

"Ratty Maddy! We're talking to you!" Rose said slapping Madison

Madison fell over and the PACT and the Nice Von Gier Sisters went to help her up

"For your information, Madison is not the queen bee. I, Massie Block, am." Massie said

"For grade eight that is. The overall queen bee is me. Sakura Tsukishiro. You better think twice before handling my friends like that on my watch." Sakura said stepping forward

"Not for long. I will do everything in my power to claim the crown!" Helen said

"In your dreams! I will not allow you to take my cousin's crown without a battle. If you want it, you'll have to get pass me. San Lee." San said stepping in front of Sakura

"Ha! Likewise. We're not afraid of a partial mummy!" Rose laughed

"Why you little-" San started but was stopped by Lenore

"Don't let them get to you." Lenore said. San backed down and nodded

"Yeah. Don't let us get to you now. You have to get to us before we get to you." Rose mocked

"Now, now. We should handle this situation in a lady-like matter seeing Lenore, Ellen, Emily, Alanna, Emmeline and Stella are our sisters." Eleanor said pushing Madison into Massie, which caused Madison to spill her still hot, hot chocolate.

"Ack!" Massie screamed as the hot liquid poured down onto her white cashmere sweater she decided to wear over her uniform

"Let me at them!" San struggled as Ying, Sakura, Lenore and Ellen restrained her as the Mean Von Gier Sisters left into the school building laughing at the PACT and their misfortune.

"My sweater!" Massie said taking it off and examining the damage

"At least it didn't get onto your uniform. We'll buy you a new sweater today after school." Ying said

"Oh Madison, I have a question." Kristen begun

"Yeah what is it?" Madison asked

"Why did they call you ratty Maddy?" Kristen asked

"Well… I … umm… I don't want to talk about!" Madison blurted and ran off alone

"Can you answer for us Von Giers?" Dylan asked

"You see… four years ago…" Lenore started

**Flash Back**  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
"_You have a very nice garden Mrs. Von Gier!" said a cute young 10-year-old Madison Taylors_

"_You surely do ma'am." Colin agreed_

_"Why don't you children sit and make small talk. I'll go prepare some tea and snacks." Nancy said as she walked back into the house_

"_I am going to go my room for awhile. Excuse me." Colin said getting up and heading towards his guest room_

"_I'll come with you!" a teenage Lenore said_

"_I want to go see Stella, Ellen!" a young Emmeline_

"_Same here!" Alanna and Emily cried_

"_Lets go then." Ellen said taking Alanna and Emily's hands and walking them up to the nursery_

"_So Madison…" Eleanor said edging to Madison_

"_Yes?" Madison asked as she began to feel uncomfortable._

"_Does your brother have anyone in mind?" Emma asked also joining in_

"_No but I don't think he'll be interested in girls for awhile. He is only 10." Madison said feeling more comfortable._

"_Well then. You'll have to help us win his affections right?" Alice asked_

"_He wouldn't be interested in you! You're five years younger than him!" Madison screamed jumping out of her chair_

"_We said you will help us!" Diana said raising her voice_

"_No I won't! My brother will love someone when the time is right. You will not toy with my brother's feelings and heart!" Madison said defensively_

"_My, my. For a little girl, you sure know a lot about affections and feelings." Helen sneered_

"_You will help our little sisters. What they want, they will get." Rose said_

"_I said no!" Madison said stomping the ground, "You guys are nothing but greedy rats and spoilt brats!"_

"_Us the rats? You should look at yourself Maddy! And you say you're rich. You're a disgrace to our kind." Stephanie said snobbishly_

"_Yeah! What is with the sailor suit? Look at it! It is hideous! A white sailor blouse with the collar and all. The ribbon is ugly and then skirt is too long! It reaches your knees! And the white knee length socks are so out. And back loafers? Puh-lease." Rose said with disgust_

_Madison was on the brink of tears._

"_And what is with the Lavender streaks with your blond? It looks horrible. Especially in a pony tail." Helen said_

"_Like we said, help us or else." Jessica said_

"_Or else what?" Madison shot back_

"_Or else this Ratty Maddy!" Celina said as she slapped Madison_

_The others joined in. They grabbed her hair, shoved her face in the mud, dumped buckets of water onto her, slapped her and kicked her. Madison wanted to scream but she felt as if she lost the ability to do so. She felt all alone, vulnerable. And there was no one there to help her. When all hope was lost…_

"_What are you doing sisters!" a whole bunch of male voices rung in the garden. The girls turned their heads and saw their brothers standing there. The boys then saw a small girl clad in a torn sailor suit, messy blond hair and mud all over her._

"_Madison!" they all yelled_

_Madison cried hard._

"_Madison!" Colin, Lenore, Alanna, Ellen and Emmeline cried as they came back to the garden._

"_What is going on here!" Nancy screamed as she dropped the silver tea tray and all of its contents as it crashed onto the ground_

"_Helen, Stephanie, Rose, Emma, Eleanor, Jessica, Celina, Alice and Diana were beating on Madison, mother!" Lan said quickly_

"_Helen Marie Von Gier, Rose Ashley Von Gier, Stephanie Sora Von Gier, Emma Marie Von Gier, Eleanor Marie Von Gier, Jessica Marie Von Gier, Celina Sora Von Gier, Alice Carolyn Von Gier and Diana Sora Von Gier! INTO THE HOUSE NOW! YOU WILL SIT IN MY SITTING ROOM AND WAIT FOR ME TO SENTENCE YOUR PUNISHMENTS! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Nancy screamed, "You lot, watch over Madison."_

_And with that, Madison blacked out and collapsed on the ground. That was the last of the Von Giers for when she woke up, she was in the hospital and when she got out, they caught the soonest flight back to Japan._

**End Of Flash back**  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**"Ouch…it's a no wonder she doesn't want to talk about it!" San shuddered 

"I never knew she went through this…" Claire said feeling sorry

"We feel ashamed to be their sisters." The nice Von Giers said looking down

"Well then. This battle will not only be about our crown but for Madison!" Alicia chanted

"FOR MADISON!" Everyone joined in.

**-Spanish Chicas POV-**

"Well, well, well. Looks like Madison is quite an emotional mess now neh?" Olivia asked

"-Stiffed laugh- An Emotionally Scarred loser!" Strawberry blurted

Everyone broke into a fit of laughter

"E shoul uz it aganst er." Nina suggested

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed

**Brriingg!** The warning bell had gone off signaling for them to go to class.

"This is where we part. Because it is a nice day, meet us by the Sakura tree over there for lunch." Ying said pointing to a tree in the Far East corner of the schoolyard

"Sakura tree?" Stephanie asked

"Sakura is the Japanese name for Cherry Blossoms." San said

"Alright. So we'll meet you there at lunch." They all said as they parted ways and split up to their classes.  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**San: -Singsong voice- Neiner, neiner, neiner. I finished another chapter!**

**Alicia: A pretty violent one –rereads the flashback part-**

**San: Hey, I'm running short on ideas!**

**Massie: -swings finger- tsk, tsk. You're supposed to always be prepared when writing a story.**

**San: But I want my ideas to be creative! And it takes a while to think of something to write.**

**-PC & San starts arguing-**

**R.F.: -sigh- Anyways, until next time. See ya!**

**Author's notes: Madison's shadowy past has been revealed and Nina has a new plan. What will happen? Find out next chapter!**


	15. The Party

**THE CLIQUE:  
Dial L For Loser**  
------------------------------------------  
**Summary: My Version of Dial L For Loser. The Pretty Committee is back in action and ready to take down their armies of rivals. Lots of new friends, more rivals and lots more of gossiping and backstabbing. Will the Pretty Committee conquer the battles and win their rightful crown or will they give in with the white flag? Read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series CLIQUE. CLIQUE belongs to Lisi Harrison, the authoress of this interesting series. And any products mentioned throughout the story from belong to its respectful company.  
--------------------------------------------------  
****San: Im going to schedule your visits from now on.**

**Massie: What? Why?**

**Alicia: Yeah!**

**San: Feel like writing another story with other people.**

**Claire: And we're not in it?**

**San: You don't even know the other people!**

**Dylan: That still doesn't ignore the fact we're not in it**

**San: -stops typing and looks at the PC- Face it. You're not in it this time!**

**Kristen: No fair! What are we supposed to do while you're with the _other _people?**

**San: Don't turn this into high way drama! Go study or something like that!**

**Massie: Why study when school is not in session yet?**

**San: Then here is an idea you'll love. Go back to school SHOPPING!**

**Pretty Committee: -squeals in delight-**

**R.F.: -sighs- Readers read on.  
--------------------------------------------------  
****Author's notes: Madison's shadowy past has been revealed and Nina has a new plan. What will happen? Find out by reading!**

**Chapter 14: The party**

**/Fast forward to Sept. 20: School Yard; Cherry Blossoms Tree\**

"Hey you guys!" The pretty committee greeted

"Hey. Sit down quickly! I need to talk to you guys about something." San said

"What is it?" They all asked

"I get to take off the bandages tonight!" San said happily

"Ehmahgawd! That is awesome!" Massie squealed

"And that's not half of it." San said

"There is more news?" Ellen asked

"San-lee's Birthday is next week too!" Madison announced

"Ehmahgawd! So you're turning thirteen right?" Alicia asked **(Im actually turning fourteen this year, 2006)**

"Hai." San nodded

"So did you write up your guest list yet?" Lenore asked

"Hai! Here it is!" San said pulling out a roll of parchment

**:San Lee's Birthday Bash Guest List:**

**Massie Block  
Claire Lyons  
Alicia Rivera  
Kristen Gregory  
Dylan Marvil  
Mark Crewe  
Aden McKenzie  
Jason May  
Madison Taylors  
Colin Taylors  
Lenore Sora Von Gier  
Ellen Marie Von Gier  
Alanna Carolyn Von Gier  
Emily Marie Von Gier  
Emmeline Marie Von Gier  
Stella Sora Von Gier  
Clarence Chris Von Gier**  
**Gavin Glen Von Gier  
****Travis Taylor Von Gier  
****Charles Chris Von Gier  
****John Joan Von Gier  
****Lan Lance Von Gier  
****Raymond Lance Von Gier  
****Wilson Wilber Von Gier  
****Richard Lance Von Gier  
****Tory Taylor Von Gier  
****Josh Hotz  
****Chris Plovert**

"That is a pretty small party…" Massie said

"Really?" Ellen asked, "I think it is a reasonable party."

"I was planning on inviting more but I don't know anyone else." San said

"Leave the guests to us." Alicia, Massie and Dylan winked

"So where is it being held?" Kristen asked

"Well the café was going to be opened tomorrow so maybe prevent any reservations or customers for coming in next Friday." Madison said

"I hope you don't mind… I accidentally sent in the wrong name so it is not PACT Palace but Café Tokyo." Sakura admitted

"You what!" the other girls gasped, guffawed and any other means of shock and surprise

"I'm very sorry… Gohmen nasai minna.(I'm very sorry everyone in Japanese)" Sakura apologized

"What's done is done." Madison sighed

"I guess that's about it. I'm still planning the events. I'll have everything done by Sunday." San said

And with that they all sat there and discussed what they were going to wear. Little did they know they we're being eavesdropped by two people. One member of the Spanish Chicas and one from the Mean Von Gier Sisters.

"I also have all the jobs posted now." Madison said

"Really?" Ellen asked

"Yeah. Here." Madison said showing them a piece of paper

Jobs 

**Coatroom: Stella, Wilson, and Emmeline**

**Cashier/reservations desk: Lenore**

**Refreshments counter: Massie, Madison, Claire and Alicia**

**Waitresses: Ellen, Emily, Alanna, Kristen and Dylan**

**Waiters: Mark, Colin, Richard and Tory.**

**Chefs/cooks: San, Gavin, Travis, Lan, Raymond, John, Jason, Aden and Charles**

**Security: Mark and Aden**

"Sounds good to me." Massie said putting the paper down

**/Mean Von Gier Sisters\**

"Well, well, well. It looks like our little goody two shoe sisters are going to a party without us." Helen said as she received the news

"We should crash that party! Come in uninvited and ruin it." Rose suggested

"Its just a party. Nothing to get worked up about unless they did something to us before that party." Stephanie scoffed

"Stephanie is right. We won't strike until something happens. The ice breaker you may call it." Helen said, "So now we will wait."

"Right!" the others agreed

**/Spanish Chicas\**

"Guess what I heard! Worth 50 gossip points!" Olivia panted as she came from her eavesdropping session

"Spill it." Strawberry said eagerly

"Talk." Nina ordered for she can finally talk normally now that her nose cast is off

"Well. I overheard San-lee and her crew talking about birthday plans. They said they were going to get a reservation at the totally cool looking café called Café Tokyo and said something about making sure no one else can get a reservation on that day." Olivia announced

"That is impossible! Everyone is trying to get into that café! And I highly doubt they can prevent reservations on Friday." Talia said

"Madison, San-lee, Sakura and Ying all know Japanese. They could somehow manage to persuade the managers to let them have their way." Christine doubted

"She is right. And plus they have a lot of money! I couldn't believe that my cousin gets to live in White Pearl Mansion!" Nina sighed

"But still. The owners are probably going to be too busy to let them in. And why should they? If it means making a fortune by letting more customers in, why should they get their party?" Eva said

"The opening is tomorrow." Celina reminded them

"Lets go and try to sweet talk the manager to prevent Madison and San-lee to getting their party and get ourselves some V.I.P. passes so that we can go everyday!" Nina suggested

"Good idea." Pauline said

"Whatev. Are we going to crash or what?" Trisha spoke up

"Crash!" They chanted and laughed out loud

**/PACT Girls\**

"Remember, don't say a word until Sunday. I want… correction… need some time to ready my plans and prepare the party." San said

"Right." Massie nodded

"And everyone go to my sewing room right after school." Madison said

"Why?" Ellen asked

"Well. I need everyone's measurements so I can make party dresses for the occasion." Madison said clapping her hands together

Everyone gave her a nervous smile and laugh.

"And I'm having new shipments of the uniforms." Madison added

"Sure thing." Alanna said

"First let me call mother to inform her we'll be going to your house." Lenore said

"Nope. We'll be going to your house first. Ask your mother if you could stay over for the sleepover that we have in our theater room. That way we can still discuss our party plans. Bring Emmeline and Stella so we can fill them in the details." Madison said

"Great idea." Massie praised

"Alrighty then." Lenore said with a smile

"So sleepover tonight." Ying said stretching

"Done." Madison and San said

"Done." Ying and Sakura said

"Done." Lenore, Ellen, Alanna and Emily said

"And done." Massie, Claire, Alicia, Dylan and Kristen said and they all broke into a fit of laughter and giggles.

**/Sleepover party\**

"Alright. I need all of you to do is answer the following questions on these sheets so I can photocopy and send to my mother to have the new uniforms." Madison said as she passes out some sheets. "I need you guys to fill in your colors, shirt sizes, shoes sizes etcetera."

"Ok, you know how I am so pro at math right?" San asked

"Yeah… don't have to rub it in." Massie sighed

"Well, the teacher didn't have any extra work after the math test so I got the party plans done early. We just have to show up tomorrow for the opening and start working and then think about the party until the day before the party!" San said

"Sweet!" The other girls cheered

"Well. I have everyone's outfit for the opening ceremony! Come on, try them out. There are changing stalls in that room there." Madison said pointing to a door next to the guest room.

After a while, the girls finally stepped out of the stalls  
**--------------------------------------------------**  
**The Nice Von Gier Sisters were wearing traditional English dresses with the high collared dresses with long sleeves that split apart at the wrists and are trimmed with laces. The dress would reach just a couple of inches above their ankles. They wore matching Lace gloves, ankle lace up shoes and the elder sisters wore corsets. The outfits were all different colors. Lenore's was a pearl white combination, Ellen's was a dark green one, Stella's was a Yellow combination, Emmeline had Navy Blue, Alanna's was forest green and Emily's was Periwinkle. Their hair was all left down to flow down their backside.**

**The pretty committee dawned a Chinese Traditional look. A beautiful short-sleeved tunic that reaches down 3 inches above their knees, held together with a colored sash, long cotton skirts that reached just a couple of inches above their ankles, and Chinese slippers. Massie's was a contrast of blue, Kristen's was a contrast of turquoise and aqua, Claire's was a simple yet elegant contrast of pastel colors, Alicia's was green and Dylan's was red. Their hair was done in simple buns and held a pair of chopsticks corresponding to their outfit.**

**San, Madison, Ying and Sakura chose the Traditional Japanese Kimono. It was a simple look, a jacket like shirt the reached down just two inches above their ankles, with long sleeves that reached their wrists and was very loose, the jacket was held together with a sash and tied elegantly into a bow in the back and they wore the old bamboo sandals. They too tied their hair into buns and chopsticks. San had a blue color contrast, Madison's was purple, Ying's was green and Sakura's was Pink.  
--------------------------------------------------  
**"We are going to look great on opening day!" Massie squealed

"Totally." Madison said as she looked at herself in the mirror

"We are all perfect tens." Alicia commented as she looked at everyone

"Lets rock everyone with our new café powers!" Madison cheered as everyone clanked their bottles of water/pop

**/The grand opening\**

"Hey! Are you girls done getting ready?" Colin called out

"Well be down in a few… anyways, ribbon cutting and speech doesn't start for another fifteen minutes!" San called back

"What are you doing here?" Nina asked as she came up the PACT guys.

"For the grand opening. Duh?" Mark answered with Sarcasm

"We're here… and what are they doing here?" Massie asked pointing at the Spanish Chicas

"Well. We overheard your party plans so we are here to prevent your reservations… so your dress up is totally useless" Celina said as her friends laughed and gave her high fives

"Group up!" Alicia called in as the Nice Von Gier Sisters, Von Gier Brothers and PACT huddled in

"Do not say a word about the mangers... I don't think they know who they are. Once revealed, it will blow their tops." Massie suggested

"Right!" everyone agreed

"Break." San said as the group walked onto the side stage and podium.

"What are you doing? I wouldn't do that if I were you. You can't go up on stage! I'm pretty sure the managers wouldn't let you in their café if they caught you." Pauline said outraged

"I know! And besides, better not cut in line, we're going to be the first ones to step into the café!" Olivia warned as the Spanish Chicas grabbed all of the front seats

"Lookey here! We have all the front row seats! You'll just have to sit behind." Nina sneered

"I don't think so. Oh! Time for the ceremony!" Madison said as she clapped her hands together

Soon the PACT and the Nice Von Gier sisters and their brothers all lined up side by side as Madison walked up to the podium to begin the ceremony. The Spanish Chicas laughed for they 'thought' they were going to get it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Madison Taylors, _2nd head manager_, of Café Tokyo! Matter of fact, everyone behind me has a share in the management of this soon to be number one café! Give them a round of applause!" Madison said into the mic as she stepped aside for San as they all smirked at the faces of the Spanish Chicas

"Thank you Madison. I am San Lee, _Head Manager_, of Café Tokyo. After long hours of constructions, interior designing and heck, just to make even the smallest corner the total best for you, our future customers, the absolute best. We will serve the finest of beverages, great sandwiches and delicious desserts. Now, only the audience members are welcomed in today except for the first row. And as the grand opening special, we will allow you to dine for free today! If you wish to come any other times, you must have a reservation at least 24 hours ahead but next Friday, the café will be closed for a special reserved occasion. Our business times are 7:30AM to 8:00AM for we have school, and then we'll reopen at 3:30 and close at 4:30. Weekends will be closed for extra cleaning and such. I will now step down for our head waitress, Massie Block!" San announced as she stepped down and Massie stepped up. Kendra of course stood up and began snapping endless amounts of photos.

"Thanks boss! Hey mum! Now of course, we are not looking for anymore employees so please do not inquire about job offers… as you can see we have plenty of employees already so we should be able to keep this place up and running without needs of more hands for another twenty years ahaha…Now I am going to talk about special membership cards. Once you have had a total of ten visits, you will receive a silver membership card… so when you come to our café, we need identifications. With the silver card, you can enter automatically and dine in one of our V.I.P. booths. And if you have a total of thirty visits, we will present a gold membership cards and that will give you a 50 discount on our services. That will be all. We would like to give the honors of ribbon cutting to Lenore Sora Von Gier!" Massie explained and clapped as she joined her friends near the café entrance for a photo

"Café Tokyo, we declare you… OPENED FOR BUISNESS!" Lenore announced as she cut the thick red ribbon and the crowd cheered

"Alright everyone, line up single file!" Mark ordered as the girls ran in to get changed for work

"I can't believe this!" Strawberry gapped

"This can't be true…" Olivia shook

"The hottest topic in school is owned by THEM?" Nina screamed

"This just can't be!" Celina screeched

"Hey! You're not invited! Off you go!" Aden and Jason yelled

"Well we were here for the ceremony!" Trisha yelled defensively

"Ok, well… we didn't want to do this...JOKING!." Jason laughed as Aden whistled and the Von Gier Boys came and grabbed the girls and threw them onto the sidewalk and closed the gates.

"You are herby banned from this café! If you are caught on the premises, we can have you arrested!" Mark warned as everyone went back to work

"GRR! This could've been our chance to strike!" Eva whined

"But they were one step ahead!" Nina growled

"Massie, we're so proud of you for getting a job! Your waitress outfit is very cute too!" Kendra praised

"Kristen!" Mrs. Gregory called out, "Guess what honey!"

"What mother?" Kristen asked excitedly

"Your father is on a roll again! We are now living in a mansion!" Mrs. Gregory Squealed

"That is so awesome! I'm so happy for you mum!" Kristen cried as she hugged her mother

"Dylan dear, this café is going to be on my next show. I will require an interview with each of your friends! This is going to reach sky high!" Merri-lee boasted

"You'll have to wait for closing hours of course for when we are done." Dylan said as she gave her mom a hug

"Mr. and Mrs. Block, Mrs. Marvil, Mr. and Mrs. Gregory, Mr. and Mrs. Lyons, Mrs. Von Gier, and Mr. and Mrs. Rivera. Welcome to Café Tokyo. It is a pleasure to meet you all, now if you could follow me, I will take you to your V.I.P. booth by requests of your children." San addressed politely

"Come along now girls." Mrs. Von Gier called to her unemployed daughters

"Now, we must quickly serve the other customers, so please just take a glimpse of our menus, and we'll arrive shortly with your cards and take your orders." San said as she led them to the observation deck.

"Miss Lee. How about an interview after work?" Merri-lee asked

"Closing hours will be at 4:30PM. Here is my business card." San said as she handed over a pink card

"I will definitely be there. You don't mind if the camera crew is here would you?" Merri-lee inquired

"Of course not. But remember, no cameras until after closing hours. Some customers are camera shy and I don't want to lose any on my first day…" San lowered her voice as she darted to the Mean Von Gier sisters

"That would be no problem." William cutted in before Merri-lee could ask another question.

"Madison! Phone call! Come here!" Massie called out from the staff lounge down to the refreshments counter

"Sure thing! Claire, can you take over?" Madison asked as she dashed up to the staff lounge

"Alright Maddy." Claire obeyed as she went up the counter and took the next order

"So what is it?" Madison asked

"It's Chloe!" Massie said excitedly as she pressed the speaker option

"Chloe?" Madison asked

"_MADISON!" _Chloe greeted

"Chloe! So whats up?" Madison asked

"_San-lee's b-day is coming up right? Well. Lets say, Tom, Jane, Missy, Lissy, Sissy, Ron, Eric, Joey and Justin will be on our way to surprise her! You know anywhere we can stay?" Chloe explained_

"No shizzle I have a place to stay. Listen, I'll pick you guys up from the airport and drive you to my mansion. When are you landing?" Madison asked

"_We'll land 11PM on the 26th and we're leaving on the 29th."_

"Well, it will be so great to see you again!" Massie screamed

"_Same! I am dying to meet your other friends!"_

"Well, our other friends are dying to see you!" Massie giggled

"_Ahaha. Oh, Justin wants you guys to say to his brother for him."_

"No problem." Madison nodded

"_Thanks."_

"Ehmahgawd! Guess what?" Massie asked

"_What?"_

"Celia Andrews is studying at our school now because she was expelled at Westbrook!" Massie answered

"_Ehmahgawd! You have got to be kidding!"_

"Not only that, she is friends with Alicia's slut of a cousin and her crew! She wants to take over our school!" Madison exasperated

"No." Chloe gasped 

"Yes." Massie sighed

"_Well, I better hang up. I'm paying a lot for this long distance call." _

"Bye." Massie and Madison bade before snapping the phone shut

"_Bye."_

"I can't wait to tell the others!" Massie squealed

"But we can't have them telling San-lee!" Madison shushed

"Right…" Massie nodded

"Lets keep it our secret. Surprise everyone when we come home from the airport." Madison suggested

"Can't wait to see their faces!" Massie said excitedly

"We better get back to work." Madison said as they both left the staff room and headed down to the refreshments counter.

**/Closing Hours\**

"So… how are you guys going to fit the café schedules with your lifestyles?" Merri-lee asked

"Well, we thought hard about that. Everyday, we wake up at 7:00AM change and eat then we go to work and open at 7:30. Then we'll close at 8 so we can make it to school which starts at 8:30. After school, we'll reopen at 3:30 and close down at 4:30 and we'll go to bed at 9PM. Between 4:30 and 9, we'll do whatever we want." San explained

"Uh-huh. Now why did you decide to open the café?" Merri-lee asked

"Well… we need extra money to spend for ourselves and we need rent money for our mansion in which we all live in." Massie explained, "we also need it for our bills such as electricity and water."

"You kids know bills and taxes?" Merri-lee asked

"Well… San-lee, Colin, Madison and Jason can handle the intense math… we need extra practice." Claire laughed

"Well I guess we have a handful of Einstiens and Einstienetts!" Merri-lee laughed, "And your outfits were absolutely ah-dorable! Where did you get them?"

"My mother Lila Taylors owns Asian Indigo Stars Corporations." Madison said proudly, "We send in our ideas and suggestions, she turns it into real life."

"That is marvelous! So…just a question. How much did you children make today?" Merri-lee asked

"Did you forget already? We said the first customers could eat free for the day!" Mark exclaimed

"Right… I forgot." Merri-lee laughed nervously, "So how are your party plans coming along?"

"This will definitely be the best party I have catered and the best birthday party I will ever have." San nodded

"How many guest are coming?" Merri-lee asked

"About thirty five for now." Madison answered as everyone but Massie looked at her quizzically

"Wow! Such a small party!" Merri-lee laughed

"Well, we're still going to hand out random invites at school so I might not be so sure." Alicia said

"I think that is enough for today. Thank you for your time." Merri-lee thanked

"Café Tokyo!" the staff cheered at the camera

"And that is a wrap!" The cameraman said as he turned off the camera

"So is there anyway we can come in and record your party?" Merri-lee asked hopefully

"We can set you up in our staff lounge. There is a balcony looking over the main room of the café so your cameras will have a good view." Mark said

"Thank you!" Merri-lee thanked, "See you soon hon."

"Bye mom." Dylan bade as she gave her mom a quick hug

Soon after everyone said their goodbyes, they walked out the doors and locked up the café.

"That was very tiring." Ellen sighed

"Lots of fancy coats to hang up!" Stellar giggled

"But it was fun! I can't wait to actually start working for money!" Gavin said stretching

"Oh, Madison and I will be having important guests coming in on the 26th and you guys have to be at home 11PM." Massie said

"Really? Who are they?" Claire asked

"You'll just have to wait and see on Thursday." Madison winked

**/Airport\**

"CHLOE!" Massie screamed as she ran to give her old friend a hug

"MASSIE! MADISON!" Chloe called back, "So good to see you again!"

"MASSIE! MADISON!" Everyone else greeted

"TOM! JANE! MISSY! LISSY! SISSY! RON! ERIC! JUSTIN! AND JOEY!" Massie and Madison greeted back

"So good to see all of you again!" Massie said

"Likewise." Jane said

"Come on, let's surprise the others!" Madison said as they all picked up their luggage and headed for the limo

**/White Pearl Mansion\**

"This is where you guys live?" Ron asked

"Yup." Massie responded

"Hello? Anyone? We're home!" Madison echoed through the house

"Shh…" Massie said to the guests

"So are the guests here yet… CHLOE! JANE! MISSY! LISSY! SISSY! RON! ERIC! JUSTIN! AND JOEY! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" San greeted as she dashed down the stairs

"Surprise, surprise!" Chloe said giving her old Alpha a hug

"Justin!" Mark greeted

"Hey bro!" Justin greeted back

"Well come in! Come in! Follow me to our living room." San said ushering her guests in and leading them to the big comfy room.

"PACT, meet our other friends, Lenore, Ellen, Alanna, Emily, Emmeline, Stella, Gavin, Travis, Tory, Lan, Richard, Raymond, Wilson, Clarence, John and Charles Von Gier. Yes they are all siblings. The others are Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, Ying Tsukishiro, Sakura Katsuragi, Josh Hotz and Chris Plovert." San introduced, "You guys, meet Jane Dias, Tom Turnings, Josh Summers, Missy, Lissy and Sissy Jennings, Chloe Singleton, Joey Avalon, Eric Johnson, Ron Jones and Mark's brother, Justin."

They all exchanged their nice to meet yous.

"Now, I'll lead you to our guest rooms." Alicia said getting up and heading out of the living room

**/Café Tokyo: The birthday bash!\**

"Invites only. No invite, no entry." Mark said as he stood at the doors

"Here you go." Heather said

"Heather! Meena! What are you guys doing here?" Claire asked as she came out the door

"We got our hands on a couple of invites." Meena said

"Why aren't you with Layne?" Claire asked

"That backstabber? She ditched us for the Spanish Slut." Heather said

"Well come on in then." Claire ushered them in

"Oh my gawd! This party is off the hook!" Meena said as she began to dance to the music (Insert Dam Dadi Doo here)

"I know! Well, I'll you guys to mingle and I have to go get changed." Claire said as she left to the staff lounge

**/On stage\**

"Hello, hello everyone! How ya'll doin?" Chloe asked in the mic

The crowd cheered

"What? I can't hear you!" Chloe said as she put a hand to her ear and leaned towards the audience

The crowd roared

"Much better! So hihi everyone, my name is Chloe Singleton head base in Asia Take Five! And we all know this big party is for our one and only San Lee! Lets give it up to our head guitarist and lyricist! WOO!" Chloe said backing down as San walked up onto stage and took the guitar

"Cuz it is my b-day, I know one perfect song." San said as she began to count down

(Insert Happy Birthday to Me by Bulldog Mansion Here)

_A-jik nu-wo-it-neun monday  
Geu-reo-ge ma-ri-ya tuesday _

Cha-ga-un geu-nyeo-bo-da cha-gap-ge  
Jam-deun nae-mameul kkam-jjak nola-ge hae-jwo-yo  
A-jik eoreol-han geol

Hakkyo-gagi si-reun wednesday  
Geuredo ga-yaji thursday

Meong-cheong-hi ha-rul sal-sun eob-jana  
Mwon-jin mol-ra-do il-dan ttwi-eo-bwa

It's my birthday!  
Honja-man-ui firstday  
Du-geun-dae-neun nan hwak dalla-jil geo-ya  
Neon moreu-gejji-man na dasi tae-eo-na  
Neo-e-ge-ro gal geo-ya

Eo-jjeon-ji ga-bbun-han friday  
Dat-sae-na gi-da-ryeo saturday  
Saturday night fever ra-ji-man  
Ma-ttang-ha-ge gal-got-do eob-neun nan

It's my birthday!  
Honja-man-ui firstday  
Du-geun-dae-neun nan hwak dalla-jil geo-ya  
Neon moreu-gejji-man na dasi tae-eo-na  
Neo-e-ge-ro gal geo-ya

O-neureun neo-wa-wi sweet day baram machi-jin mara-jwo

It's my birthday! neo-wa ham-kke  
Sweet day uri-deul-wi first da  
Ni gyeotte it-neun nae son-eul not-chi-ma  
Neol sa-rang-hae birthday  
Cheo-eum-i-ya firstday  
Du-geun-dae-neun nan hwak dalla-jil geo-ya

Neon moreunda hae-do na o-neul-man-keum-eun  
Neo-wa ham-kke hal geo-ya

"Let me hear you make some noise!" San called into the mic

"Yeah!" The crowd cheered

"Now it is time to cut the cake!" Madison called out into her ear mic

"WOOT!" everyone cheered

_Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday to you!  
__Happy birthday day dear San  
__Happy birthday to you!_

"Go on! Blow out the candles!" Colin called out

And with that, San blew out the candles and the cake was distributed

"Domo Arigato Minna! Thank you everyone for coming!" San called as she took a bite out of her cake  
**--------------------------------------------------**  
**San: End of chapter because I have no clue what else to write.**

**Massie: Yeah sure… this one is way longer than your usual work**

**R.F.: That is because her other story is very lengthy so now she can't help but write long chapters**

**Alicia: So… I heard you were going to change the plot**

**San: That is correct. But of course I cannot reveal that to you now for it will spoil the tale**

**Everyone: Fine… Until next time, see ya!**

**Author's notes:… none.**


	16. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Author's notes:

Ok… now that I've taken the time to reread my entire fan fiction so far and I think it is pretty crummy. So here is my game plan, I am going to rewrite this story. Same characters but different plot. Thanks for all your reviews!


End file.
